Razón de Ser
by Zyar
Summary: El titulo NO TIENE NADA QUE VER. Luego de mucho tiempo,Shinji y Hiyori se re-encuentran. Pero no todo es igual,y verán cuanto han cambiado sus vidas en ese tiempo. Actualizado y finalizado:capitulo 22. Gracias a todos por haber seguido mi histora
1. Vida Estupenda

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**I. Vida estupenda.**

De pronto se vió envuelto en un helado viento que le golpeó con rudeza el rostro haciendole soltar un quejido. Se sentía fatal,lo único que lo protegía del frío era esa vieja gabardina rasgada y empolvada color negro que tenía puesta. Le era difícil caminar entre la nieve,aún cuando estaba usando unos tennis todo terreno,cómo acostumbraba. Tosió un poco y enseguida giró a la derecha entrando un antiguo almacén donde había pasado gran parte de su vida.

Tomó asiento sobre una caja y respiró profundamente recordando todos los momentos que había pasado en ese lugar junto con sus compañeros;hacia mucho que todos habían desaparecido de su vida. No es que hubieran muerto,si no que decidieron tomar su propio rumbo en un mes de Septiembre,dos años después de la muerte de Aizen. No habían encontrado motivo para seguír juntos. Lo recordaba perfectamente;primero había sido Kensei,luego Lisa,Hachi y Mashiro desaparecieron la misma noche,Rose habló y se despidió de sus amigos antes de irse,y Love dudó por unos día,pero terminó por desertar igualmente. Al final,sólo quedaron él y Hiyori.

No lo olvidaba;aquél día en que la rubia se había esfumado también de su vida sin importarle un comino él. Durante años se había culpado por ello,y sentía fuerte remordimiento todas las noches,y desde entonces la había buscado para disculparse,sin embargo le había sido imposible;aunque seguía sin rendirse. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo afuera entre la nieve,buscando en los lugares cercanos a Karakura,pero no obtenía resultado.

Era Noviembre 12 y el frío comenzaba a acrecentarse,desde hace unas semanas se sentía enfermo,pero no le había dado importancia. Ya nada lo tenía mas que encontrarla a ella. Tosió un par de vecez mas y luego se levantó;observó un charco de agua en el piso y se vió en el. Se veía completamente desaliñado. Su cabello era un desastre y su cara tenía pequeños manchones que de inmediato limpió al verlos. Sus ojos habían perdido todo el brillo posible. Aparte de todo su ropa estaba vieja y rota,ya no recordaba de que color era,hace tanto que no se veía en un espejo.

Volvió a tomar asiento sobre la caja y observó con nostalgia su zampakuto "_hace tanto que no la desenfundo_" pensó. Era verdad,no había podido ver su hoja desde hacia años,ahora simplemente le servía de bastón.

Tocó su pecho y sintió su corazón latír apresuradamente,volvió a toser,al parecer había empeorado. Sin embargo se negaba a gastar el poco dinero que tenía en doctores o comida;sabía que debía guardarlo para algo mas importante que las necesidades básicas aunque su cuerpo le rogara por ello. Volvió a toser mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad apoyandose sobre su zampakuto,trató de caminar hasta el sofá que seguía ahí,roto y empolvado,pero le fué imposible cayendo por su propio peso al suelo.

Se quedó ahí tirado,ya no le quedaban fuerzas,lentamente cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido. Esa noche Hirako Shinji volvió a soñar con su pasado.

_"¡Mira esto! No hay nada de comer,ya no tenemos nada. Este maldito lugar me tiene harta,¡detesto este lugar con todo mi ser! ¡Shinji,hazme caso,estúpido! ¡este lugar es una porkería!"_

_"¡Entonces largate tu también!"_

_Se giró y observó el suelo deseando no haber dicho eso,pero cuando volvió a mirar,ella ya se había ido._

_"Me he...quedado sólo..."_


	2. Día Soleado

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**II. Día Soleado**

_"¡No me los quitaré! La ropa de los humanos es genial."_

_"Esto de vivir en el mundo humano te está gustando bastaaan~te"_

_Hirako la volteó a ver,estaba recostada sobre una banca,vestida con la ropa mas parecida a la de un shinigami que pudo encontrar,con la zampakuto amarrada a su espalda. Por alguna razón,a la rubia le estaba costando mucho mas que a el hacerse a la idea que ahora ese sería su hogar. A el no le gustaba del todo vivir ahí,cómo ella suponía,pero pensaba que si se lo decía esta seguiría así de indiferente hacia el mundo humano._

_"Si. Me gusta."_

El rubio abrió los ojos. El frío se había calmado,y el continuaba recostado en el frío piso de aquél almacén que ahora estaba cubierto por toneladas de nieve,su zampakuto seguía tirada 45 cm a su derecha. Se estiró para alcanzarla logrando escuchar cómo forzadamente sus articulaciones se movían. Tomó la katana y se puso de pie rapidamente saliendo por la entrada principal.

Ya no soplaba viento,pero aún así los comercios seguían cerradsos debido a la abundante nieve que impedía las entradas. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse de inmediato lo cual lo hizo sentir que no podía seguír caminando. Lo cual lo llevo a tirarse sobre uno de los muros.

Estaba a punto de caer rendido cuando escuchó el tono de su celular,lo tomó de su bolsillo trasero y contestó.

-¿Hola...? -musitó su débil voz a causa del frío. Sonrió un poco al reconocer quien era el interlocutor.- ¿Que sucede,Kensei?

-¿Que pasa con tu voz? -preguntó con un tono usual de desesperación en su voz.- No tiene el tono irritante que solía tener.

-Estoy un poco enfermo...¿donde estás?

-Estoy en Kyoto...sólo hable para ver cómo seguías.

-No soy tu bebé...

-¡Cierra la boca! Ya tengo que irme,debo tomar un avión.

-Si...claro...nos vemos...

Colgó el telefono deseando que las últimas dos palabras que había dicho hubieran sido verdad. Pero la triste realidad era que desde hace mas de un año que no había visto a Kensei,de hecho era el único con el que seguía teniendo contacto,del resto no sabía nada. De lo que estaba casi completamente seguro era que ellos ya habían abandonado Karakura.

Se puso de pie rápidamente pero sintió cómo algo(o alguien) sujetaba su gabardina. Dirigió su vista a sus espaldas sin poder ver nada,pero al bajar la vista se encontró con un pequeño niño de apróximadamente siete años. Estaba desabrigado y completamente sucio,no era sorpresa que en esas temporadas hubiera niños así. Seguramente había perdido a sus padres a temprana edad. Lo observó con indiferencia por unos segundos.

-¿Que quieres? -preguntó Shinji desviandole la vista

-Tiene...

-Si lo que quieres es comida,será mejor que te vayas de aquí,no tengo nada. -el chico lo observó por unos cuantos segundos y acto seguido le dió la espalda un poco desilusionado.

-Gracias de todas formas.

El rubio lo vió alejarse lentamente,tenía que admitir que ese chico se veía peor que el. _"No me importa"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras se giraba y continuaba su camino dejando sus huellas marcadas en la nieve. Una vez mas,el viento helado del invierno volvió a soplar ferozmente


	3. Caminata

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me PER-TE-NE-CE

**Vaya,ya hemos llegado al tercer capítulo. Se me ha dado por dejar fic cada cinco días,pero como sea. Iba a escribír este episodio el viernes y dejarselos hoy,pero pues no tuve tiempo,así que apenas lo estoy escrbiendo hoy....un momento...si ustedes lo están leyendo es por que ya lo terminé de escribír...¡confuso! Lean y luego nos leemos -PD: los trenes en Japón son geniales-.**

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**III. Caminata**

Entró a la central subterranea de trenes lentamente,no sabía hacia donde iba,pero sólo había entrado ahí para calentarse. Observó el lugar con ligero asombro,hacia tanto que no entraba ahí;no esperaba encontrar alguna respuesta en ese lugar.

Tomó asiento en una de las hileras de sillas que estaban ahí mientras dejaba su zampakuto recargada sobre su pierna,pudo notar cómo un hombre lo veía de manera desconfiada,seguro por el arma que últimamente se la pasaba cargando a todos lados. El rubio lo observó y le sonrió mientras movía la katana de manera despreocupada cómo si no le importara el poder lastimar a alguien con ella. Lo único que tranquilizaba al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado era el hecho de que la katana estaba enfundada.

El sujeto se puso de pie y se alejó de Shinji balbuceando al inentendible,seguro algún insulto contra el vizard. "_Estúpido"_ pensó el rubio recargandose de lleno en el asiento mientras cerraba sus ojos;no se dió cuenta cuando comenzó a adormecerse. 20 minutos mas tarde fue despertado por un anuncio de megafonía.

- _Atención. Está por salír el tren hacia Osaka,todas las personas que estén por tomar este tren,deben subir a él en los siguientes 10 minutos. Repito;está por salír el tren hacia Osaka...._

-¡Joder! -exclamó Hirako bostezando.- No puede ser. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?

Se levantó cansadamente arrastrando la zampkuto,tosió un par de vecez hasta que logró incorporarse correctamente de nuevo. Apenas levantó la vista,pudo distinguír una figura conocida entrando al tren. Estaba dandole su boleto a un sujeto que le sonrió y le deseó un buen viaje,sin que esa persona le contestara nada. No pudo ver cómo iba vestida la persona,lo único que alcanzó a distinguír de ella,fué su cabello rubio sujetado en una coleta.

El vizard abrió lo más que pudo los ojos,no podía creer lo que veía,estaba casi seguro de quien era esa persona. Se acercó mas,la persona ya había entrado al tren y las puertas de este se habían cerrado,pero el siguió avanzando,tenía que ver l rostro de esa persona. Esa persona era....

-Joven. No puede meter armas a este sitio,está prohibido.

-¿Eh? -el rubio notó cómo un hombre un poco mas bajo que él y que se mostraba algo viejo se había parado frente a el,estaba junto con el hombre al que había alejado con su zampakuto.

- Lo siento,pero debe entregarme su espada o salír de aquí,joven.

-Vete al carajo.

Shinji lo hizo a un lado y corrió hasta el tren,pero sintió cómo dos hombres lo sujetaban por los brazos.,volteó a ambos lados descubriendo a dos hombres con uniformes de policías,¡genial! Ahora estaba metido en problemas con la policía.

Los hizo a un lado y volvió a correr hacia el tren,sin embargo este ya había partido,Shinji se detuvo en seco observando como quizá la persona que el había buscado por años se había ido en ese tren.

**El tercer episodio,que a mi parecer quedó mejor que el segundo,pero eso pueden juzgarlo ustedes. Esta semana hubo menos reviews,pero yo me conformo. Continuen dejando su opinión,y yo con gusto corregiré o haré lo que haga falta para que disfruten aún mas de la lectura de este fic. Pues gracias a los que dejaron review estos días,que fueron cotee *---* , Xarmia y Maryeli. Y tmb a los que dejaron review el capitulo ante pasado xD**

**Los dejo,parece que hoy Zyar y Zide no se dignaron a aparecer.**


	4. Libre

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mio!!! wwooo!!!!!

**Sé que algunos pensaron que quien subía al tren en el episodio pasado era Hiyori,pero en realidad no lo era...¡¡era Hacchi con el cabello teñido!! Ah,NSC ^^**

**Ok. Pues ya está aquí el cuarto episodio. Que estuve pensando como hacerlo desde hace poco,y volviendo a ver el episodio -100 del manga de Bleach y el nuevo episodio de este,el 351,que salió en español hoy,se me ocurrió algo bueno. ¡Por cierto! espero que el maldito de Ulquiorra ya esté muerto.**

**Zyar:** ¡RUEDA la cinta!

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**IV. Libre**

Corrió por la central lo más veloz que podía,tropezó dos vecez y volvió a pararse,nuevamente tropezó,pero igual volvió a ponerse de pie,volteó a sus espaldas,aún lo seguían;saltó por encima de un vagón y entonces logró perderlos. Al ver cómo ambos policías se retiraban bajó del vagón y fué directamente a una de las casillas donde el encargado vendía los boletos. El rubio empujó a las personas que estaban formadas en la fila y enseguida compró un boleto para el tren hacia Osaka,el empleado se lo entregó de mala gana al ver los pésimos modales que tenía.

El vizard dió media vuelta y se fué observando lo que decía el boleto;tosió un poco antes de guardar el boleto en su bolsillo trasero. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas y dejó su zampakuto sobre sus piernas. Entrelazó sus dedos y los colocó sobre su abdomen mientras dejaba su vista plantada en el techo. Suspiró.

-¡Tu! -gritó una voz refiriendose a Shinji,este se giró para ver.- ¡No te muevas y entrega la espada ahora mismo!

Hirako se puso de pie lentamente,sin alarmarse por las amenzas de aquél hombre que,en efecto,era un policía. Lo estaba apuntando con un arma;una pistola calibre 10mm,pero sin embargo el rubio conservó la calma. Comenzó a toser exageradamente por un par de minutos y al final le sonrió al policía de forma aterradora,bostezó tomando su zampakuto y observó de frente al policía.

-No vas a dispararme. -le echó en cara Shinji dando media vuelta.

-¡Entrega la espada o me veré obligado a quitartela por la fuerza! -le advirtió el policía con expresión dura,un segundo policía había llegado para ayudarlo.

-Haga lo que se le pide,joven. -pidió amblemente el segundo.

-_Pasajeros,el tren hacia Osaka partirá en los siguientes cinco minutos. Si este es su tren,debe abordarlo en los siguientes cinco minutos._

-¡Oh! -exclamó Hirako escuchando la voz.- ¡Es mi tren! ¡debo irme!

El vizard comenzó a correr mientras ambos policías comenzaban a ir trás él. El rubio escuchó cómo una de las balas impactó contra el piso,muy cerca de sus pies. Otras dos tambien impactaron contra este,tratando de darle nuevamente en los pies o en las piernas. "_¿Tratan de darle a mis piernas para detenerme? Sólo eso intentan"._

Continuó corriendo,el tren estaba a punto de partir,las últimas personas le daban sus boletos al encargado y lo abordaban,él estaba a punto de llegar;una cuarta bala rozó su pierna rasgando levemente su pantalón. De por sí su ropa ya estaba rota y esos bastardos tenían que arruinarsela aún más.

El tren comenzó a moverse,el rubio le entregó el boleto al encargado y saltó rapidamente metiendose por la fuerza al uno de los vagones,la puerta ya estaba cerrandose,este apenas si pudo introducirse dentro. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando uno de los tornillos del vagón se enganchó con su gabardina desgarrandosela completamente;al ver su prenda hecha trozos,olvidó sus intentos por desengancharla y se la quitó quedando sólo con la camiseta de botones color marrón,que de por sí estaba demasiado rota.

El proscrito shinigami suspiró desahogandose al momento que tomaba asiento. El tren estaba casi vacío....seguro por las altas horas de la noche que eran;las 12:07....muy tarde para algunos. Observó a su derecha,un chico de unos 13 años lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro;sus grandes ojos lo incomodaban bastante,esos ojos color verde que no dejaban de vigilarlo.....era tan....horrible ser observado por ellos. Soltó un gruñido resistiendo el impulso de golpear a ese chico.

-¡¡Deja de verme,mocoso!! -exclamó Shinji frunciendo el ceño,pero el chico continuó sonriendole.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó el muchacho desviandole la vista.- Estaba observando tu katana. Es algo fantastico poseer un arma¿no?

-Pff...no podrías entenderlo.....

-Tienes razón. No puede por que jamás he poseído una... -admitió jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente.- ¿Te han herido?

El rubio lo pensó un poco antes de contestar. No era lo suyo hablar de esas cosas con un chico al que apenas acababa de conocer. Nisiquiera conocer,por que no sabía su nombre o de donde venía,era una perfecto desconocido,por lo tanto no tenía sentido hablar con él de eso. Se cubrió la boca para toser y luego respondió con una sola palabra.

-Si.

El muchacho sonrió nervioso.

-¿Cómo se siente.....ser herido?

Nuevamente se lo pensó dos vecez antes de contestar. ¿Que clase de muchacho de 13 años hacía ese tipo de preguntas? ¿realmente se había sentido movido por la curiosidad de poseer una katana? ¿cuál era la razón de ese chico? Se perdió observando su zampakuto fijamente,e inconscientemente comenzó a hablarle al muchacho.

-Es extraño. Pero se siente bien.... -murmuró mientras la luz del vagón se iba por breves segundos.- Mientras estás peleando....lo único que te asusta es resultar herido...hay suspenso en toda la batalla,y lo único que te asusta es eso. Pero,cuando finalmente eres herido....ya no puedes temerle a nada mas. Simplemente crea...un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

El chico le sonrió y se alejó con paso solemne,cómo si fuera parte de la realeza. Abrió la puerta del vagón y entró al siguiente dejando a Shinji sólo en ese. El rubio se quedó dormido recordando aquella figura abordando el tren camino hacia Osaka. Hacia donde el iba en ese momento.

**Otro día,otra moneda. ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! No,eso no. Finalmente terminé de ver Evangelion,no le entendí nada al final,estaré idiota,haber si lo vuelvo a ver. jeje**

**Bueno,espero les haya gustado el nuevo episodio,si les gusto pues pueden pasar a dejar su review,por favor,asío sabre que alguien lee esto. Esta vez solamente hubo un review (por cierto,Maryeli me está asustando o_O" ). Si alguien quiere continuar leyendo el fic,les pido dejen su review,si no uno se desanima.**

**Ya saben,las criticas son el pan de un escritor.**

**Zide:** ¿acabas de leerlo?

**¡Claro que no!**


	5. Descanso

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**V. Descanso**

Se puso de pie decidido. Había sido toda una noche para llegar a Osaka. Una noche en la que no había dormido,comido ni pestañado en lo absoluto. Sólamente pensaba en lo que esa figura pudo haber sido. Aquella figura entrando al tren.

Bajó del vagón y notó como el resto de las personas tambien lo hacían de los otros. Bostezó escandalosamente y saltó de las escalerillas del vagón sintiendo nuevamente las piernas. Volteó a ambos lados para serciorarse que no había guardias ni nada parecido,al confirmarlo siguió caminando con la zampakuto a la vista.

Revisó la central detenidamente sin encontrarla. Se puso de pie en un lugar alto y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡HIYOORIIIIIII!

No hubo respuesta,obviamente. Se bajó y tomó asiento viendo con nostalgia su zampakuto. Apoyó su barbilla sobre la empuñadura y cerró los ojos;esta vez si trataba de quedarse dormido,pero esta vez(desafortunadamente)fue imposible lograrlo.

Gruñó y se puso de pie,¿cómo se suponía que la encontraría ahí? Ahora mismo ella podría estár en cualquier lugar. ¿Y si estaba hospedada en un hotel? ¿o tenía casa propia? ¿como sabría donde buscar? Suspiró y salió de la central de trenes encontrandose con un paisaje cubierto por la nieve. Pocas personas recorrían las nevadas calles con gabardinas,chaquetas y abrigos que los protegían del frío. El simplemente contaba con una camisa marrón desgarrada y empolvada,un pantalón negro igual de sucio y una corbata negra sin anudar que colgaba de su cuello. El rubio se deshizo rápidamente de ella al darse cuenta lo horrible que era tenerla así;la arrojó a la nieve sin pensarlo dos veces,esta pronto fue cubierta por los copos de nieve que caían. Sacó su boina del bolsillo de su pantalón y la colocó sobre su cabeza para evitar que la nieve siquiera cayendo encima de esta.

Continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo usando su zampakuto para abrirse paso entre la nieve y sin dejar de toser en lo absoluto. No sabía de que estaba enfermo,pero no lo iba a averiguar,ya le quedaba muy poco dinero,y no iba a desperdiciarlo en algún doctor o en alguna medicina. Era evidente que el no moriría por eso. Había resistido que el filo de varias zampakutos atravezaran su pecho y cómo consecuencia había tenido fiebre,y sabía que eso no era algo que el no pudiera soportar. Por lo que sabía que estaría bien.

Bajó la vista y se adentró en una tienda local de Osaka. Vendían café o algo así,una pequeña fila se divisaba frente al mostrador. Shinji tomó asiento en una de las sillas sin preocuparse. Un empleado se le acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Ordenará algo,joven?

-No. -respondió secamente el vizard sin voltearlo a ver.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del empleado y se fué sin decir mas. Al prestar un poco mas de atención,Shinji notó cómo todos lo veían de reojo de manera extraña. ¿Era por la forma en que vestía? ¿Era por que el no pertenecía a esa ciudad? No sabía por que,pero lo estaban viendo raro.

Se levantó tirando la silla en la que estaba sentando y salió del local azotando la puerta de cristal casi logrando romperla. Estaba a punto de avanzar cuando tuvo un repentino ataque de tos. Una vez consiguió incoorporarse bajó uno de los pies de la banqueta,cual fue su sorpresa cuando un auto casi lo arrolla. El rubio volvió a subir el pie sobre la banqueta frunciendo el ceño hacia el auto que acababa de irse sin mas;seguro que el conductor nisiquiera lo había volteado a ver.

Clavó la vista en la placa del auto alcanzando ligeramente a ver lo que ponía:

_S. HIYORI_

Se sorprendió. ¿Podía ser eso posible? ¿tenía tanta suerte? ¿de pronto el mundo se había volteado a su favor? No;no podía ser ella. El rubio tosió viendo cómo el auto se alejaba,sus manos comenzaron a temblar cayendo en la duda si esa era Hiyori. "Sólo...tengo que encontrarte..." pensó Shinji.

Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo sin precipitarse para no usar el shunpo. Si,sabía lo que iba a hacer.


	6. Correcto

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**VI. Correcto**

_"¿Realmente vas a hacerte un piercing en la lengua?"_

_"¡Ajá!"_

_"¿Por que?"_

_"Por que el otro día vi a un sujeto con uno y se veía estupendo"_

_"¿Y no duele?"_

_"No,no...no creo..."_

EL rubio se rió al recordar cuanto le había dolido la lengua por al menos seis días;aunque,por una parte,el había tenido parcialmente la culpa por ello. Al estár escaso de dinero aceptó que unos practicantes se lo hicieran gratis.

Ahora mismo,se acercaba lentamente apoyandose sobre su zampakuto hastael auto que finalmente se había estacionado en la entrada de una tienda de biberes. El ocupante ya estaba por bajar del auto;abrió la puerta lentamente y dos pies cubiertos por unos zapatos cafés pisaron la blanca nieve en la que enseguida se formaron dos huellas. Hirako de inmediato se sorprendió al ver quien bajaba del auto. No era Hiyori. No era una niña. Nisiquiera era una mujer. Era un hombre de unos treinta con el cabello castaño y vestido con ropa negra para invierno.

El vizard empuñó las manos viendo,con decepción,al hombre. Continuó caminando hasta él;debía saber,debía enterarse. ¡¿Por que diablos el tendría una placa en su auto con el nombre "Sarugaki Hiyori"?! Era inentendible,inaceptable,incomprensible...incoherente en todos los sentidos. "_Y mas aún por que hizo que corriera en vano." _pensó Shinji apartando ferozmente la nieve a su paso.

-¡Tu! -exclamó Hirako apuntando al hombre con su zampakuto. Este miró hacia ambos lados y luego se apuntó a sí mismo para ver si era él a quien gritaba- ¡Si!,¡tu,imbecil!

-¿Se te ofrece algo? -preguntó con elegancia el sujeto.

-¡Lo que se me ofrece,es saber por que tienes en tu auto una placa que tiene escrito "S. HIYORI"!

-¿No es linda? Me la vendió una joven junto con el auto hace una semana.

-¡¿Que clase de idiota compra una placa con otros nombre?!

-Bueno,no tenía dinero para mandar a hacer una. Así que tuve que comprarle esta a ella...

Suspiró. Se detuvo en seco por unos minutos,el pecho había comenzado a dolerle,sin embargo no le tomó importancia. Tosió y continuó discutiendo. Es que simplemente ese tipo era imbecil. La clase de imbecil al que Hiyori le hubiera golpeado con su sandalia. La misma clase de imbecil que era él.

Sujetó al hombre por el cuello de su camisa y lo estrelló contra el cofre del auto violentamente.

-¡¿Quien te vendió este auto?! -preguntó el vizard exaltado

-Oye...tranquilo...creo que aún tengo su dirección en mi libreta. -respondió.- Sólo...dejame sacarla...

Shinji lo soltó sin ningún cuidado provocando que este sujeto cayera sobre la nieve. El hombre se puso de pie sacudiendo delicadamente la nieve de su gabardina y empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos la dichosa libreta. No dejaba de silvar mientras lo hacía. Con ese silvido parecía que estaba a punto de hacer explotar el oído de Shinji.

Finalmente la encontró dejando salír un "Aquí está" con ello. Empezó a hojearla mientras Hirako lo veía con mucha atención,esperando que se lo dijera.

-Veamos...S...S...S... -murmuraba el hombre buscando el apellido.- mmmh...¡Este es! Sarugaki Hiyori. ¿Quieres apuntarlo?

-Me llevo la hoja entera. -dijo arrancando esta y alejandose

-Oye...¡ahi tengo otros números importantes! ¡Hey! Haa...bueno...

Shinji ignoró completamente al hombre,o mas bien nisiquiera lo había escuchado. Estaba demasiado concentrado leyendo la dirección a la que iría. No tardaría mucho;leyendo los nombres de las calles no debería ser bastante dificil encontrarla. Pero...¡vaya que se equivocó!

Estuvo diambulando por las calles de Osaka desde las 12:00 am hasta las 8:00 pm y sin poder encontrar la dirección. Finalmente el viento había comenzado a soplar violentamente llevando consigo la blanca nieve que ensuciaba su ropa y su rostro. Tosió secamente aferrando la mano a su pecho,nuevamente había comenzado a dolerle. Se detuvo por unos segundos para poder recuperar el aliento. ¿Ahora que hacía?

Volvió a ler la dirección con cansancio. No sabía que mas podía hacer...¡¿que mas tenía que hacer?! De pronto dirigió la vista hacia una casa de un sólo piso. Con un buen aspecto,la fachada estaba pintada de un café claro no muy distinguible entre la tormenta de nieve. El camino hacia la entrada estaba hecho de cemento y había cesped en el frente. El tamaño de la casa no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño,era de un tamaño al parecer regular. Era una casa que a cualquiera le gustaría. Y en el buzón se leían los números "3012".

Shinji se quedó paralizado. No lo podía creer. "_Esos números son los de...la dirección..."_ pensó para sí el rubio. Inhaló y exhaló de un momento a otros varias vecez. ¿Jadeaba? Pero si no había corrido ni había hecho el menor esfuerzo en nada. Lo ignoró completamente y observó cómo un auto se estacionaba frente a la entrada de la casa. Un auto azul y brillante que no tenía placas.

Un hombre de aparentemente unos 20 salió del asiento del copiloto. Pero eso a Hirako le importó un comino a quien vió fue a quien salió al momento que se abrió la puerta del conductor. Una chica...rubia y caucasica y con el cabello sujetado en una coleta en lo alto de su cabeza,con unos cuantos mechones cubriendole parte de la cara. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y un colmillo sobresalía de su boca. Vestía con una gabardina negra y debajo una blusa blanca sin mangas y un pantalón negro igual. Pero no calzaba sandalias,no...tenía puestos unos tenis negros tambien y se veía de la edad de una chica de 17 años. Estaba...estaba sonriendo al hablar con ese hombre.

Shinji enseguida la reconoció cómo Hiyori,pero...no podía ser ella,no. Estaba demasiado cambiada. La Hiyori que el conocía siempre se vestía con un pans y usaba sandalias. La Hiyori que el conocía se peinaba con dos coletas. La Hiyori que el conocía apenas si se veía de 13 años,maximo. La Hiyori que el conocía...nunca sonreía a menos que hubiese golpeado a alguien o estuviese amenazando de muerte a otro.

Pero no le importó. La había encontrado. Definitivamente era ella. Era Hiyori.

-Oh Dios...Hiyori... -murmuró débilmente Shinji viendola desde el otro lado de la calle. Esta no se había dado cuenta de su existencia.- Hiyori...Hiyori...¡Hiyori!

Gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo pero al parecer no había sido suficiente. Esta no había escuchado ni un murmullo. Observó cómo ese chico se metía a la casa y Hiyori sacaba una pequeña caja del auto. Shinji comenzó a caminar hacia ella tosiendo en el transcurso. La chica cerró el vehículo y dió media vuelta dirigiendose a la entrada. Fue cuando el vizard comenzó a correr gritando con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de la rubia sin dejar de toser.

-¡Hiyoriii! -tosió dos vecez al estár en medio de la calle- ¡Hiyori! -volvió a toser

Gritaba tantos hiyoris,y tosía tan fuerte que casi daba risa que la rubia no lo escuchara. Finalmente llegó hasta el auto cuando la vizard abría la puerta de la casa. Quiso volver a gritar o seguír corriendo en dirección a ella,pero no le era posible. De su boca no salían palabras y sus piernas no le respondían. Simplemente jadeaba y se recargaba en su zampakuto para no caer.

-¡Hiyorii...!

Y al fin ella volteó lentamente con los ojos entrecerrados que se abrieron completamente al ver al proscrito shinigami tirado en el suelo siendo cubierto por la nieve que caía encima suyo. Pálido y con la ropa rasgada aún con ese clima.

La chica tiró la caja y corrió hacia él rápidamente. Pudo escuchar su nombre pronunciado una sola vez. "¡SHINJI!". Había sido esa la voz de Hiyori;pero no fué su nombre el que volvió a pronunciar,había sido otro el nombre que comenzó a gritar desesperadamente,que(lamentablemente)el rubio no podía oír bien pues estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

_"D...Da...Da...Daisuke...Daisuke...¿Es ese...el nombre de él...?"_


	7. Dormido

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**VII. Dormido**

_"¡¿Y por que tengo que ser yo el que vaya a ese instituto para reclutar a Ichigo?!"_

_"Por que ni Hiyori,Rose,Love,Hachi o yo nos vemos de 15,Mashiro es una idiota y Lisa se negó a ir."_

_"¡Y yo tambien!"_

_Una sandalia que lo golpeó directamente en el rostro lo calló en un instante terminando con sus quejas mientras fulminaba con la mirada a quien se la había lanzado. En ese momento,Sarugaki Hiyori lo observaba con repugnancia obligandole a ir con sólo verlo. Shinji se levantó y salió del escondite hacia el instituto._

Abrió los ojos. No sabía en donde se encontraba. Estaba realmente confundido sobre lo que había pasado. L´o mas relevante que pudo recordar,fue una vaga imagen de él observando a Hiyori desde una acera en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

Se levantó de golpe descubriendo que estaba en una cama;mas sin embargo en una habitación desconocida. La examinó con la vista lentamente,no había nadie en ella,sólo estaba él. La puerta descansaba entre abierta dejando ver la oscuridad en el pasillo. Apartó las cobijas de encima suyo y se sentó en el borde de la cama sorprendiendose al ver lo que llevaba puesto. Era el mismo pantalón,pero no la misma camisa. Si no otra de mangas cortas y blanca que no estaba en lo mas minimo rota. Tampoco tenía zapatos dejando ver sus calcetines negros que(por fortuna suya)no estaban rotos.

Suspiró y se puso de pie buscando con la mirada sus cosas-zampakuto,cartera,reloj,pulsera-que no aparecían por ninguna parte. Finalmente se decidió a salír de la habitación adentrandose en un pasillo oscuro,giró hacia su izquierda llegando a la sala de estár de la casa donde se escuchaba atropelladamente una canción. Observó un sofá marrón frente al cual se encontraba un televisor apagado.

Se acercó sigilosamente al sofá descubriendo algo-o mejor dicho a alguien-en él. No lo pudo creer. Nuevamente la veía. Y esta vez estaba tan cerca de ella. De Hiyori. Era Hiyori recostada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba música de un aparato que Shinji no se molestó en ver.

Fue tan grande su impresión que no pudo evitar soltar un grito el cual despertó a la vizard del susto.

-¡Aaah! -exclamó Hiyori levantandose de pronto del sofá.- ¡¿Pero que...?! Ah...

Su vista se clavó de pronto en el rubio que la veía con rareza. Todavía sin creer que esa fuese Hiyori siquiera.

La chica tambien lo observó por un rato sin decir nada,los audifonos ya se habían caído al suelo. Hiyori quiso dar un paso hacia atrás y salír de la casa,pero no fue capáz de hacerlo. De hecho se preguntaba si en verdad quería hacerlo. ¡Era Shinji quien estaba en frente suyo! ¡Eso no era posible! Se suponía que él ya había salido de su vida desde aquél momento en que ella había cruzado la entrada de aquél almacén.

Ninguno dijo nada. ¿Que se suponía que hicieran? Pasaron por lo menos cinco minutos hasta que uno de los dos se dignó a emitir palabra.

-Shinji... -fué lo único que se le ocurrió decír a la rubia

-Hiyori. -la imitó Shinji sin cambiar su expresión sorprendida.- Tu...¿que haces aquí?

-E-esta es mi casa...

-¿Ah si? Humm...linda casa...

De pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando oír el rechinido de las bisagras. Hiyori suspiró aliviada pues sabía quien era y al menos eso la había salvado de ese incomodo momentos que ambos vivían. La chica sonrió y saludó con la mano al chico que acababa de entrar.

Un tipo alto de unos 20 años con cabello castaño y ojos verdes,caucasico. Vestía con un sueter azúl y un pantalón café,y calzaba unos zapatos igualmente cafés. Una bufanda azul se alcanzó a divisar en su cuello. Entró a la casa sin preocupación alguna y le sonrió a Hiyori.

-Hiyori-san. -murmuró acercandosele

-Hola...Daisuke... -musitó nerviosa la chica

Shinji observó aburrido al sujeto. _"¿Daisuke...?"_ pensó sin importarle en lo absoluto la existencia de ese tipo. No fue que le tomó importancia hasta que vió cómo sus labios se aproximaban a los de Hiyori haciendo parecer eso un beso. ¡Que diablos! Era un maldito beso. Hiyori besaba a ese sujeto en la boca. ¡Esa...! No podía ser Hiyori.

Shinji se quedó pasmado sin decir nada. O es que no sabía que decir ante lo que acababa de ocurrír. Se dió cuenta de cómo Hiyori le desvió la vista. Hirako no reaccionó hasta que una voz lo llamó.

-Disculpa... -dijo Daisuke sonriendole.- Soy Sasaki Daisuke. Encantado.

"_Sasaki Daisuke..."_ pensó furioso Shinji.


	8. Soltera

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece Bleach,blah,blah....

**Bueno,nuevamente publicando,hace tanto que no actualizo este fic,pero bueno,me dió una enfermedad,y luego la escuela,pff.... En fin,ya,ya,aquí está el nuevo capitulo,el número 8.**

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**VIII. Soltera**

-Disculpa.... -dijo Daisuke sonriendole.- Soy Sasaki Daisuke. Encantado.

El hombre extendió la mano hacia Shinji para saludarlo sin embargo este no le correspondió. Daisuke le continuó sonriendo mientras bajaba la mano lentamente sin que el rubio despegara la vista de él. Los ojos de Shinji enseguida se posaron en el rostro de Hiyori,continuaba con la vista baja mientras la mirada del vizard la vigilaba atentamente. Nuevamente observó al sujeto,alto,castaño,ojos verdes;¿de donde había salido?.

Un sonido similar a una alarma lo sacó de sus pensamientos sólo para volver a escuchar la(en su opinión)irritante voz de ese hombre que observó con sorpresa su reloj.

-Lo siento,hiyori-san,tengo que irme. -murmuró Daisuke besando nuevamente a Hiyori para despedirse mientras Shinji los continuaba observando.- Fue un placer conocerte....aah....

-Es Shinji. -bisbisó cansada Hiyori.- Hirako Shinji.

-Ah....bien,fue un placer,Hirako. Tengo que irme. Vuelvo en dos horas,Hiyori-san.

-Si....nos vemos....

Atravezó rápidamente la puerta y la cerró de igual manera sin dejar de ser vigilado siempre por la mirada de Shinji. ¿De que se había perdido estos años él? ¿Que había pasado? Eran las preguntas que en ese momento pasaban por su mente,pero lo que realmente le intrigaba era saber por que se había molestado tanto al ver esa muestra de afecto o mas que eso que ese hombre le había demostrado a Hiyori en un beso.

Quizá un beso en la mejilla le hubiera sido mas comprensible,pero simplemente no podía ser posible que hubiera visto a Hiyori recibir un beso en la boca de un hombre. Era algo que el jamás había visto o que al menos no esperaba ver. Cuanto tiempo había estado ausente perdiendose todos los cambios de Hiyori;es decir,por que eso era algo imperdonable,ellos dos habían estado juntos desde niños. Antes que fueran shinigamis,y aún luego de eso,y después de haber sido exiliados,se habían permanecido juntos hasta un trágico día del mes de Septiembre.

Tosió represivamente volviendo a centrarse en la realidad:Hiyori. La observó por unos segundos sin decir palabra,hasta que,finalmente,de su boca salió la única frase que se le ocurrió decirle.

-Eres una zorra.

Pronto sus palabras se vieron cortadas ante el sorpresivo ataque de la chica que en un ágil movimiento lo pateó en el estómago mandandolo abruptamente hasta una pared. Sonrió para sí mismo al recordar cómo se sentía recibír un golpe de Hiyori,por que,para ser honesto,prácticamente lo había olvidado. Se recargó sobre una rodilla y frunció el ceño observando con rabia a Hiyori,tratando de volver a la realidad.

-¡¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!! -exclamó la rubia sin cuidar su tono de voz.

-¿Quien es ese tipo? -preguntó tratando de parecer calmado mientras se levantaba lentamente y se sacudía.

-Es sólo....Daisuke...

-¿Sólo Daisuke? Esa no es una respuesta.

-¡¡Es Daisuke;sólo eso,imbecil!!

-¡¿Estás casada con él?!

-¡Claro que no,Shinji!,¡¿Que te hizo pensar eso?! -se dió mediavuelta y caminó hacia la barra que había en la cocina,tomó asiento en una silla y escondió su rostro en sus brazos mientras se recargaba en la barra.- Sólo....estamos viviendo juntos....

-Son...¿novios?...

Hiyori vaciló unos momentos para responder para al final terminar asintiendo forzadamente. La chica levantó el rostro y miró a Shinji a los ojos quien no había cambiado su expresión en absoluto. No podía permitirselo,el parecer enojado le podría abrir paso a Hiyori para descubrir lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento. O bueno,no era que Hiyori fuera experta en ese tipo de cosas,después de todo ni el mismo sabía lo que exactamente significaba para él lo que acababa de pasar.

Giró los ojos y se acercó a la barra rapida y sigilosamente sin darla oportunidad a la chica de que escuchara el sonido de los pasos de este,apenas Hiyori levantó la vista de sus brazos pudo ver el cuerpo de Shinji enfrente suyo,pasó su vista de su abdomen a su rostro logrando divisar una gran sonrisa en él. Le extrañó bastante,por cómo se había escuchado su tono de voz hace unos momentos pensaba que ocurría algo extraño.

-¿Por que esa sonrisa,idiota? -preguntó la chica frunciendo el ceño mas de lo inusual.

-No es por nada. Tranquila. -respondió el rubio entrando en la cocina- ¿No puedo alegrarme por ti una sola vez? -abrió la puerta del refrigerador y tomó un refresco cómo si de su casa se tratara.- Ademas,ese tipo parece un buen sujeto....

-Nisiquiera sabes su nombre,y por eso estás mintiendo,idiota.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó arrojando el refresco al piso.- ¿Por que diablos me lo echas en cara?,¡¿cuando conociste a ese tipo?!

-¡¡No importa cuando lo haya conocido,por que eso a ti no te importa,idiota!!

-....¡BIEN...! No me lo digas,iré a mi habitación.

-¡¡Tu no tienes ninguna habitación!!

-¡Entonces iré a tu habitación!

-¡¡Nisiquiera sabes cuál es!!

-¡¡Entonces iré a la habitación en la que desperté!! Callate ya.

-¡¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!!

**De nuevo un capitulo cortado. Lo siento,me dije a mi misma que lograría rescatar el archivo que perdí,pero fue imposible,así que tendré que basarme en mi memoria para poder recordar lo que iba en el siguiente capitulo,puede que cambie un poco,aunque en fin,será la idea fija. Uh...bueno,espero esta vez dejen mas de un review que claro todos sabemos de quien fue ese review la ultima vez. Aammm....eso no fue una indirecta para ti Mary....jeje,perdón.**

**Nah,sin nada que decir,espero esta vez haiga reviews,por que si no uno se desanima y aah....aya,eso sonó muy a video de BLEACH A LA MEXICANA.**

**http:// youtube .com/ view_play_list?p= 770CDA7F12D61568**

**El link de esta magnifica serie por si alguien no lo conoce. Sólo quitenle los espacios.**

**Bye.**


	9. Cautiverio

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**IX. Cautiverio**

Comenzaba a anochecer cuando una sóla pregunta cruzó su mente:

_¿Que es lo que sigo haciendo aquí?_

Continuaba tirado en la cama viendo al techo sin que ninguna idea mas que la anterior mencionada pasará por su cabeza. Cerró debilmente los ojos mientras se colocaba de costado sobre la cama respiró profundamente y finalmente se decidió a ponerse de pie pensando en por que diablos Hiyori no le había preguntado que hacía alli.

Caminó hasta la puerta y tomó el pomo a punto de girarlo,pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no le fué posible. Trató unas tres vecez mas hasta que confirmó que la puerta había sido cerrada por fuera con llave. Suspiró y observó cansado ésta pensando en la única persona que pudo haberlo hecho:

-Hiyori... -la llamó Shinji dejandose caer en el piso de rodillas.

-¿Que?. -preguntó la aludida quien estaba sentada en el pasillo fuera de la habitación.

-Abre esta puerta o la derrumbaré.

-Cómo si pudieras. Eres un debilucho...apenas si tienes huesos.

El rubio pensó en responderle con algún insulto o contradiciendola,cuando - luego de analizarlo - se dió cuenta de que era verdad. Jamás en su vida se había peleado a puños con alguien,naturalmente el no era alguien violento a menos que se tratará de una pelea espada contra espada. Finalmente soltó otro suspiro y se recargó en la puerta mientras dejaba caer sus párpados. Quizá apenas era de tarde,pero él estaba muriendo de sueño.

-¿Por que me encerraste? -preguntó bostezando Hirako.

-Yo no te encerré...seguramente...el pomo se atoró... -mintió evidentemente Hiyori.

-Si,y tú estabas ahí esperandolo no?

-Piensa lo que quieras.

Shinji tosió un par de vecez antes de volver a pararse,quizá que Hiyori no le hubiera preguntado que hacía allí era extraño,pero esto lo era mucho más. ¿Que ganaba la rubia encerrandolo así? Bueno,fuera como fuera,algún día tendría que dejarlo irse,por lo que optó por no empezar una pelea y continuar hablandole.

Quizá esta clase de momento era lo que él había estado buscando. Ya habían pasado sólo tres horas desde que había despertado y apenas si había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con Hiyori que no tenían ningún significado.

-Oye,Hiyori. -murmuró Shinji pegando su oído a la puerta.- Por favor...dime cuando conociste ese ti...a Daisuke...

-... -pensó dos vecez antes de responder. Si Shinji le hablaba de esa forma definitivamente era que quería saberlo,así que,por una vez,decidió complacerlo.- Hace casi un año...nevó demasiado un día y unas pocas personas y yo nos quedamos atrapados en una pequeña tienda. Cuando la nieve se había ido...casi era de madrugada y entonces Daisuke se ofreció a acompañarme,yo...no sé por que,pero dejé que lo hiciera...y cuando llegamos a mi departamento...

-¡¿Te acostaste con él?!

-¡NOO! -negó enseguida.- Yo simplemente lo dejé quedarse a dormír allí,por algo...él...me recordaba a ti...

-¡...!

-Su forma de hablar,la forma estúpida en la que sonreía,y siempre trataba de molestarme con sus estupidos comentarios y...a él no le importaba cuanto le gritara...era igual de estúpido que tu.

-...

Un silencio incomodo se hizo notar en el ambiete por unos minutos hasta que al final uno de ellos se animó a decir algo.

-Pues entonces...me alegro... -dijo el rubio trantando de esbozar una sonrisa- Si es alguien como yo...y hace todo como yo...significa que entonces tu estás bien viviendo con él. Después de todo,estabas bien viviendo conmigo.

Pronto su voz se fue apagando tan lentamente cómo se termina apagando el fuego de una vela con una ligera brisa de viento. La platica se vió cortada por el sonido similar al de un timbre. Hiyori se puso de pie pues sabía quien era.

-Daisuke está aquí. -murmuró Hiyori abriendo la puerta.- Mira,el pomo ya no está atorado.


	10. Sano

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**X. Sano**

La rubia abrió lentamente la puerta de entrada siendo observada por Shinji. Una vez que la puerta estuvo completamente abierta entró Daisuke saludando de nueva cuenta a Hiyori. Esta vez Shinji no reaccionó ante eso. Dirgió la vista hacia otro lado tratando de mostrarse indiferente aunque sabía que no podría engañar con eso a Hiyori. Pero quizá,si tenía suerte,podría hacerlo con Daisuke.

Tosió viendo cómo ambos platicaban por casi un minuto hasta que se dió cuenta que Daisuke lo había comenzado a ver. Shinji finalmente lo observó a los ojos y trató de mostrarle una sonrisa,pero,al final de todo,no pareció una verdadera sonrisa.

-Hola otra vez,Hirako. -dijo con voz clara Daisuke extendiendo su mano hacia Shinji para saludarlo.- Supongo que eres amigo de Hiyori-san,¿cierto?

-... -esta vez Shinji si le tomó la mano para saludarlo igualmente.- Ah,si,soy amigo de Hiyori,¿no te lo dijo?

-Me temo que no. Apenas tuvimos tiempo de hablar,tuve que ocuparme de algo.

-Ah si?

Al fin Shinji logró formar una sonrisa satisfactoriamente y soltó la mano de Daisuke. Miró por unos segundos a Hiyori y nuevamente vió a Diasuke quien seguía sonriendole.

-Bueno,ya te lo había dicho,soy Sasaki Diasuke,el...novio de Hiyori-san...¿hace cuanto que conoces a Hiyori-san? -preguntó tranquilamente Diasuke

-Ah...como cien años. -respondió antes de sentir una patado en el tobillo derecho por parte de Hiyori.- ¡Ahu! d-digo...unos años,desde su infancia...e-era sólo un decir...

-¿En serio? Bueno,Hiyori nunca me había hablado de ti.

-Hah...no importa. -contestó viendo de reojo a la rubia que lo miraba directamente.

-Bueno,es un placer haberte conocido Hirako. Yo vuelvo con ustedes en un momento.

Pronto la figura del hombre desapareció entre la oscuridad del pasillo dejandose oír el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y el momento en que esta se cerró dando a entender que Diasuke había entrado por ella. Shinji observó el pasillo asegurandose que no volvería pronto,luego de confirmarlo volteó a ver a Hiyori. Esta ya se había marchado hacia el sofá para sentarse.

El vizard sonrió y la observó de cuerpo completo analizandola mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

-Oye,¿tus senos crecieron? -su pregunta fue contestada con simplemente el golpe de un vaso en su cabeza que se rompió al tacto mandandolo al piso.- ¡Sólo era un pregunta! -reclamó tocandose el lugar donde el vaso lo había golpeado.- Por cierto...¿en que trabaja él?

-Es médico. -respondió de mala gana Hiyori cambiando de canal la televisión.- Por eso casi no está en casa.

-Eso es lo que te dice. -nuevamente Hiyori le aventó algo,sólo que esta vez fue un plato que le dió en la cara- ¡Deja de lanzarme cosas!

-¡Deja de ser imbecil!

-Hah... -se sentó a lado de la rubia y tosió un par de vecez.- No me creo que seas novia de un médico,Hiyori. ¿Segura que lo es?

-Claro que si,estúpido. He ido miles de vecez al hospital donde trabaja,además...¿quien crees que fué el que te ayudó?

-¿De que hablas?

Nuevamente la voz de la chica permaneció callada por unos cuantos minutos. Cambió varias vecez de canal hasta que se decidió por uno,dejó el control remoto a un lado y continuó hablando con el rubio.

-¿Como que de que hablo? -protestó la rubia viendo el programa- Estabas enfermo,con fiebre,con tos...ya sabes...y Daisuke te ayudó...

-¿Ah si?...

-Por cierto,Shinji...¿que...te había pasado? ¿Por que estabas enfermo?

-Sólo...estaba un poco enfermo...no es nada.

-Mhhp...


	11. Velada

**Disclaimer: **suponiendo que Bleach no es mio.

**Saludos,usuarios del FF. Nuevamente publicando luego de un par de días de la última actualización. Finalmente veremos un capitulo completo en el fic que esperemos nos lleve a algo en todo esto,proponiendome así que esta vez no haya tanto dialogo en el capitulo,¿lo habré conseguido?. Descubranlo leyendo.**

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**XI. Velada**

Era de noche,las luces de la casa ya habían sido apagadas horas antes,y el único sonido que se escuchaba en ella era un silvido proveniente de la sala de estár. Era un rubio el que silvaba;lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a nadie. Sus ojos ya se habían adaptado a la oscuridad logrando así ver el techo arriba suyo a donde actualmente dirigía la vista. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá sin poder conciliar el sueño.

_"¡¡Haz lo que quieras!! ¡Pero no te atrevas a acercarte a mi habitación!"_

Esas eran las últimas palabras que Hiyori le había dicho antes de irse a dormír. Por lo que "hacer lo que quiera" lo había entendido exactamente al pie de la palabra,y,con exactitud,iba a hacer lo que quiera. Esa noche había decidido quedarse a dormír ahí,aunque en realidad no pudiera dormir;se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina encendiendo una vislumbrante luz que lo cegó por breves segundos,finalmente los ojos comenzaban a pesarle indicando una señal de sueño. Bostezó y se sentó en la barra aburrido hasta que vió algo que le llamó la atención.

Tomó ese algo en sus manos y lo observó fijamente;una foto. Una foto donde se apreciaba a Hiyori y Daisuke,este último abrazando por la cintura a la rubia,quien,por primera,se veía completamente feliz. Los ojos de Shinji dejaron ver un concentrado brillo que no desapareció hasta que el vizard escuchó un ruido que lo perturbó.

Vió hacia su costado izquierdo descubriendo una figura acercandose por el pasillo,trató de actuar rápido y enseguida se deshizo de la foto,la colocó mal sobre la barra y esta se cayó rompiendo el marco en el que estaba casi por completo.

De pronto la figura terminó aclarandose descubriendo a Daisuke quien caminaba hacia Shinji. Este se tranquilizó y y lo miró sin interés.

-Hirako,no sabía que seguías aquí. -dijo Daisuke sonriendole.- ¿Ah?

El rubio vió cómo la vista de Daisuke se dirigió hacia la foto que el anteriormente había tirado,el castaño la levantó en silencio y la observó unos momentos y luego continuó sonriendole a Shinji mientras dejaba la foto nuevamente en la barra.

-Fue un accidente. -murmuró Shinji tratando de excusarse.

-Está bien. -respondió Daisuke entrando a la cocina- Después de todo hay muchas fotos como esas

El vizard fulminó con la mirada al sujeto,parecía como si intentara echarselo en cara,pero eso no era posible,tenía que ser simplemente su imaginación;ese tipo nisiquiera sabía nada sobre él. Suspiró cortadamente viendo a Daisuke tomar un vaso de agua que enseguida derramó al escuchar la alarma de su celular,enseguida contestó;apenas si dijo unas pocas palabras y colgó sólo para volver a su habitación y malcambiarse mientras salía apresuradamente.

-Lo siento. Debo irme. -dijo de pronto el castaño casi afuera de la casa.- Por favor,dile a Hiyori que volveré por la mañana si despierta.

Finalmente cerró la puerta con cuidado dejando oír el breve sonido del rechinar de esta. La mirada del vizard pronto se desviaría de allí sólo para observar cautelosamente la entrada del la habitación de Hiyori. Nuevamente sus ojos brillaban.

Quizá aquello de "Haz lo que quieras" lo había entendido perfectamente. Pero lo de "No te atrevas a acercarte a mi habitación" le estaba costando un poco más.

**Esta vez se ha duplicado el número de reviews que ultimamente ha habido. ¡Quiero agradecer a la academia! Ah,no es cierto,no tomen en cuenta eso.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a Erk92,a Maryeli,a Tsukishirohime-chan y a Menchizz. Ells son tods. Las criticas y/o comentarios positivos son los que me ayudan y animan a seguír adelante con este fic.**

**La próxima semana,un nuevo reto para llegar a una conclusión en este fic,o al menos intentar alcanzarla. Ah,y un dato sobre la escritora(osease iop!),he comenzado a ver Loveless,gran anime en serio. En fin,espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo,nosotros nos leemos.**


	12. Acercandose

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**XII. Acercandose**

Entreabrió la puerta de la habitación sigilosamente adentrandose con cuidado y pasos lentos en ella. Se dirigió a la cama para dos personas que se posaba en frente suyo hasta estár lo suficientemente cerca posible como para contemplar un bulto que descansaba bajos dos mantas verdes. La mano del rubio apartó un poco las mantas logrando así ver el rostro de aquella persona dormida;Hiyori.  
Formó una gran sonrisa al ver cómo su torso cubierto por una blusa holgada subía y bajaba delicadamente con cada suave exhalación. Pudo sentír su respiración en una de sus mejillas,finalmente se había acercado más. Cerró los ojos con delicadeza;mas por el sueño que por el momento,ya había comenzado a amanecer,era de madrugada en esos momentos. Respiró profundamente y se alejó de pronto tosiendo escandalosamente.  
Volvió a abrír los ojos contemplando a una Hiyori despierta que lo observaba con desidia,lentamente los ojos de esta se fueron acostumbrando a la iluminación actual de la habitación,la cuál no era mucha;una vez hubo pasado esto le arrojó una almohada a Shinji directo en el rostro.

-¡Largate! -le ordenó Hiyori frunciendo el seño y volviendose a esconder bajo las cobijas- ¡¿Donde está Daisuke?!  
-Se fué hace poco. -contestó ásperamente dejando toda su afabilidad de lado;colocó la almohada sobre la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta.- Y no es que tengas que preguntar por él todo el tiempo...

La chica se destapó rápidamente dispuesta a contestarle a Shinji hasta ver su rostro desanimado. Bajó la vista y se volvió a recostar,en ese instante no tenía idea de que decír,así que le respondió de la única manera que le había hablado desde el día en que se conocieron.

-Estúpido -volvió a levantarse sentandose en la cama,observó a Shinji incitandolo a que hiciera lo mismo  
-Hiyori... -murmuró el rubio mirandola a los ojos.- ¿Es que ya no recuerdas cuando viviamos todos juntos?  
-¡Claro que si! -respondió molesta.- Y desde entonces,tú sigues siendo el mismo imbecil que antes.

Le dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa que enseguida borró de su rostro,igualmente Shinji tambien le sonrió. Ambos se ruborizaron al sentír una brisa helada golpeandoles el rostro;Shinji miró a su izquierda descubriendo la ventana de la habitación entreabierta,miró por unos segundos a Hiyori de manera rara. Estaban en pleno invierno,afuera nevava y el frío no era cómo para tener las ventanas abiertas.

-¿Eres idiota? -le preguntó mas en tono sarcástico sin dejar de sonreírle.

Se levantó y fué hasta la ventana para tratar de cerrarla,era cuestión sólo de bajar el cristal. Intentó una primera vez con una mano,pero al parecer el cristal estaba atorado o algo pues no cedió,nuevamente volvió a intentar con las dos manos,pero igualmente sin exito. Frunció el seño.

-¡Pero que porkería de ventana tienes aquí! -exclamó colocando una de las manos sobre el borde de la ventana mientras con la otra trataba de cerrarla  
-Shinji,hay una razón para que no cierre esa ventana,no...

Las palabras de Hiyori fueron cortadas por el intenso ruido de un cristal cayendo y con eso rompiendose,el ambiente parecía haber sido cortado por una navaja. Hiyori se apresuró y rápidamente observó a su derecha dejando la vista plantada sobre la espalda de Shinji quien permanecía inmóvil. Escuchó los cristales moverse cayendo débilmente al piso,no fué que se dió cuenta que Shinji había resultado herido hasta ver cómo unas pequeñas gotas de sangre caían al piso.  
El rubio sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos varias vecez hasta llevarse la mano herida a la boca tratando de parar el sangrado. Se volvió hacia Hiyori y se sentó nuevamente en la cama en frente de ella.

-Sabía que podría cerrarla -dijo orgulloso con la mano aún en la boca  
-¡Si sólo la has roto! -gritó desesperada Hiyori viendo el desastre que había ocasionado el vizard,pero su vista pasó de eso a la herida que tenía Shinji en la mano derecha- ¡Eres un estúpido! deja de beberte tu propia sangre,es repulsivo.  
-No la bebo,sólo me muerdo la mano y pronto el sangrado parará.  
-¿Y de donde sacaste eso? ¡Tu,trae la caja marrón que está sobre ese escritorio!

Shinji se paró y fue hasta donde la chica le dijo tomando la primera y única caja marrón que encontró sobre aquél mueble. La señaló mientras veía a Hiyori para ver si era esa,ella sólo asintió cansada. Se ladió a la rubia y se volvió a sentar en la cama sin dejar de morderse la mano.  
Hiyori le sacó la mano brúscamente de la boca y la acercó a ella sacando algo de la caja parecido a una botellita que tenía dentro un líquido transparente.

- O-oye...¿que estás...? ¡Aaaj! -gritó sintiendo cómo el líquido que Hiyori acababa de derramarle sobre la herida comenzaba a arderle- ¡¿Que has hecho?!  
-¡Callate! -exclamó Hiyori viendolo enojada.- ¡Sólo es alcohol,deja de gritar como una anciana!  
-S...si...  
Hiyori comenzó rápidamente a vendarle la herida siendo observada por Shinji. Simplemente le tomó unos pocos minutos y terminó el trabajo.  
-Ahí está -murmuró soltandole la mano  
-¿Eh?

Shinji observó fijamente la venda preguntandose como diablos Hiyori había logrado hacer eso. Años atrás,naturalmente él habría sido el que le curara las heridas a Hiyori y ella habría quedado cómo la idiota que no sabía nisiquiera como poner una vandita. Pero ahora los papeles habían cambiado complentamente. Shinji estaba completamente incrédulo.

_¿Desde cuando has cambiado tanto?_


	13. Evento

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**XIII. Evento**

Continuaba una y otra vez pateando con la suela de su zapato la parte de atrás del asiento del copiloto,y a pesar de las amenazas de la rubia por que dejara de hacerlo,este no se detenía. Al igual que un niño de apenas unos 5 años,con lo único que contestaba era con una sonrisa burlona que no tranquilizaba a su compañera,si no lo contrario.

-No entiendo por que tenías que venír. -dijo Hiyori en tono desesperado debido al comportamiento del rubio

-¿Planeabas que me quedara en tu casa? -se quejó Hirako levantando una ceja- Como si eso fuera a pasar

-Está bien,Hiyori-san. -intervino Daisuke para evitar una pelea- No hay problema con que Hirako venga,después de todo es nuestro amigo.

_¿Tu amigo?,_pensó Hirako casi riendose en su mente. Observó por la ventanilla del auto logrando divisar el típico paisaje navideño,faltaban menos de dos semanas para que fuera diciembre,y por tanto el frío sólo empeoraría. Entonces puso su vista en frente suyo,viendo con cansancio la parte de atrás del asiento que estaba delante,en el cual estaba Hiyori. Nuevamente se distrajo volviendo a recordar como es que había terminado metido en un auto camino a un salón de bodas.

_- - flash back - -_

-¿Vas a ir a una boda? -preguntó Shinji cambiando constantemente de canal- Es nuevo en ti. Y... -sonrió maliciosamente- ...¿te pondrás un vestido?

La única respuesta que fué a tener su pregunta fue una almohada que se impactó contra su cara lanzada por Hiyori,quien revolvía el agua en un vaso con una pajilla. La chica frunció el seño y observó fulminadoramente al rubio.

-¡Eso no te importa! -exclamó Hiyori- ¡Tu nisiquiera me verás;iré y volveré!

-Iremos y volveremos. Y si te veré. -la contradijo Shinji sonriendo

-¡Tu no irás,estúpido!

-¡Hey,Daisuke! ¡¿Tienes problema con que vaya con ustedes?!

-Ah...no,supongo que no... -respondió el aludido desde la habitación

-A el no le importa

-...te odio...

_- - fin flash back - -_

Por eso es que ahora estaba metido en ese auto camino a un salón de bodas vestido con un smoking prestado;intentando desesperadamente ver a Hiyori quien se había estado cubriendo desde que se había cambiado.

Pasó alrededor de una hora en el recorrido al salón,enseguida el rubio se bajó y observó los alrededores curiosamente. Era un salón enorme,con grandes pilares en la entrada,en la cual había un encargado pidiendo las recepciones a una fila de invitados que aguardaban por entrar.

-Mmhh...es una de esas fiestas en las que piden invitación... -se quejó Hirako rascandose la cabeza

-¡Y que es lo que esperabas! -le reprochó Hiyori enojada

-¡Está bien! ¡Sólo tengo que deshacerme de ese sujeto de la entrada! -dijo caminando hacia este

-¡Espera! -lo detuvo la rubia jalandolo bruscamente por la manga de la chaqueta- ¡No puedes hacer eso en frente de todas estas personas!

-Sólo lo golpearé,eso pasa todos los días. La gente golpea gente,además sabes que no tengo mi zampakuto...por cierto,¿donde la...?

-¡Callate! ¡Sabes que eso llamará la atención de los demás! ¡No lo hagas!

-Listo. -dijo Daisuke abrazando por la espalda a Hiyori.- Nos vamos

-Si... -contestó la chica caminando junto a él mientras le murmuraba algo al vizard- No lo hagas.

Hirako observó cómo Daisuke y Hiyori se iban caminando abrazados,frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua al sujeto. Tosió un par de vecez mientras miraba las ventanas que estaban en lo alto del salón,sonrió y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de éste.

_Dentro del Salón_

-Hiyori-san -la llamó Daisuke sentandose en una de las mesas- ¿Que sucedió con Hirako?

-A quien le importa. -respondió Hiyori sin mas

-Está bien. Seguro lo veremos pronto.

La rubia lo pensó por unos segundos sintiendose terriblemente fastidiada,le dió un sorbo a la bebida que un mesero acababa de poner sobre la mesa y suspiró cansada. No fué que dejo de darle tantas vueltas al asunto de Shinji hasta que sintió como un pequeño peso se apoyaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. La chica volteó hacia su costado observando la cabeza de Daisuke sobre el mismo.

-¿Que haces? -preguntó ruborizandose

-La fiesta es tan aburrida...¿no crees? -le murmuró en el oído sonriendole

-Hazte a un lado...estoy cansada y tu pesas demasiado...

-Por favor. -le pidió abrazandola

-Mmhh...Shinji...

-¿Eh? ¿Por que mencionaste el nombre de Hirako?

Hiyori abrió lo mas que pudo los ojos sorprendida de haber dicho ese nombre en voz alta. Nunca imaginó que se le escaparía,creía haberlo dicho solamente en su mente.

Observó a Daisuke dudando unos momentos sobre que responderle.

-¿Y-yo? -preguntó Hiyori tartamudeando

-Si,mencionaste "Shinji". ¿Por que pensabas en él mientras te abrazaba? -le preguntó tratando de no exaltarse

-Y..yo no dije su nombre...sólo...estornudé...

-No es verdad. Dijiste su nombre...Hirako te...

-¡Heey! -exclamó una voz- Volví... -murmuró Shinji sentandose a lado de Hiyori

-Ah...si...gusto volver a verte.

Shinji le sonrió de forma cínica,lo cuál era característico en el,sin embargo Daisuke lo tomó para mal.

El rubio venía lleno de tierra y hojas de arbusto,y con el smoking un poco roto. Lo cuál llamo la atención de la vizard y su novio.

-¿Que diablos te pasó? -le preguntó Hiyori viendolo de pies a cabeza

-Entrar por las ventanas es mas dificil de lo que parece... -contestó Shinji mientras tomaba de la bebida de Hiyori.- Me caí un par de vecez sobre los arbustos,no es nada.

-Eres tan idiota...incluso tienes sucios los zapatos...¡¿Que diablos es eso que tienes en la suela?!

-Mmhh...no lo sé...ah,es sólo lodo,tranquila.

-¡Debiste limpiarte al menos,imbecil! -le reprochó Hiyori empujandolo mientras este se reía al lograr molestarla

Daisuke simplemente los observaba. No era que se comportaran como novios;parecían simplemente dos amigos de toda la vida,con una confianza que ni la misma Hiyori depositaba en él. Esa manera de llevarse;podrían insultarse todo lo que quisieran y eso no afectaría en nada su relación;pero por que a él no le parecía eso. El castaño se levantó y tomó a Hiyori de la muñeca.

-¡Vamos a bailar! -le dijo jalandola

-¡E-espera! -le gritó trantando de safarse- ¡Te he dicho que eso no me gusta! ¡Detente!

-¡Diviertete bailando! -le gritó Hirako burlandose

La chica lo vió con rabia resignandose a lo que su novio la estaba obligando a hacer. Finalmente llegaron a la pista sin que Hiyori se moviera en absoluto hasta que Daisuke la forzó a hacerlo sujetandola por los brazos,esta simplemente lo seguía como podía. Shinji solo los observaba desde la mesa mientras se tomaba la bebida de Hiyori. Dejó esta a un lado y tosió.

Pensar que ese sujeto era libre de besar a Hiyori. De dormír con ella. De sacarla a bailar. De,inclusive,manosearla. Shinji sacó de inmediato esa idea de su cabeza,no era posible que estuviera pensando de esa manera sobre Hiyori y ese tipo. A menos que fueran celos. Nuevamente se regañó mentalmente. No podía estár pensando en eso,era estúpido. El no podía estár enamorado de...Hiyori.

Vió con satisfacción cómo Daisuke sacaba su telefono celular de su bolsillo y lo volvía a guardar,besó a Hiyori para despedirse y se fué mientras esta volvía a la mesa con alivio y se sentaba a lado del vizard.

-Se va y te deja ahí. -le restregó en la cara Shinji solo para recibír un codazo en el estómago

-¡Sabes que el es médico! -exclamó la chica- Pero...si fue una suerte que se fuera...no tengo idea por que diablos me obligó a bailar con él.

-Tienez razón,es un tipo raro. Apenas si lo conoces...entonces...¿que tal si bailamos tu y yo?

-¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a pasar.

-¡Vamos!

-No

-¡Por favor,por mi cumpleaños!

-¡No es tu cumpleaños! Es hasta el otro año

-¡Entonces por Navidad!

-¡NOO!

-¡Genial! -exclamó jalandola nuevamente a bailar

Hiyori trató de resisitirse.y esta vez lo estaba haciendo en serio,pero Shinji la estaba sujetando con mas fuerza de lo normal. El rubio se detuvo y la acercó a él mientras le tomaba una mano y le rodeaba la cintura,de pronto le sonrió y ambos comenzaron a moverse lentamente. Hiyori hacia lo mismo que con Daisuke,solo lo seguía,sólo que a Shinji lo estaba viendo a los ojos. Por la cabeza le pasó golpearlo,pero por alguna razón decidió no hacerlo. Tambien le quiso sonreír,pero tampoco lo hizo;ella simplemente lo estaba siguiendo,era todo lo que podía.

-¿Ves? -le murmuró Shinji al oído- Después de todo...estamos formando un recuerdo lindo...de toda una vida juntos.

-Uh...tu...estás siendo...un completo...un completo...

Un pequeño estallido acompañado de un poco de fuego fue lo que había estropeado aquél momento. Algo había ocurrido dentro de aquél salón;un error que lo había arruinado todo. Una maldita explosión en los sistemas de iluminación que de inmediato fue controlado,pero sin embargo el fuego había logrado alcanzar a un par de personas.

Shinji enseguida reaccionó y retrocedió tratando de llevar a Hiyori consigo,pero,ella no lo siguió,se quedó ahí parada. El rubio la volvió a sujetar y se agachó junto con ella. La mejilla de él estaba sangrando,pero no era algo que le causara dolor.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó a Hiyori envolviendola en sus brazos

-Si...Shinji... -le respondió sujetando con fuerza los hombros de este

El rubio bajó la vista encontrandose con el hombro de Hiyori cubierto de sangre. Suspiró y la estrechó contra él.

-No estás bien,estúpida.


	14. Culminación

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**XIV. Culminación**

Lo único que podían hacer era observar. Observar sentados sobre el cofre del auto cómo apagaban los pequeños rastros de fuego que habían quedado luego de la pequeña explosión. No podían hablarse,y si alguno se disponía a hacerlo seguro que de ahí en adelante ninguno sabría que mas decír.  
Shinji suspiró cansado,tenía un pequeño parche en la mejilla para cubrir su herida,a fin de cuentas el era quien menos había salido dañado del accidente. Los paramédicos corrían de un lado a otro tratando las quemaduras de la gente,Hiyori ya había sido atendida.  
El rubio la volteó a ver observando con especial atención las gasas que cubrían la herida en su hombro,unas pequeñas gotas de sangre se divisaban en su brazo y su vestido. La chica estaba cubierta con la chaqueta de Shinji,quien,luego de que los paramédicos la atendieran se la había ofrecido para protegerse del frío. Al vizard le había parecido extraño que se la aceptara sin decirle nada o gritarle que no debía preocuparse por ella. Simplemente la había tomado y se había alejado de él.  
_"Después de todo,no pude protegerla de esa pequeñéz"_,pensó el rubio decepcionado de sí mismo. Tosió varias vecez y finalmente se dispuso a cruzar palabras nuevamente con su compañera;aunque solo se tratara de dos.

-Vamonos,Hiyori. -bisbisó levantandose del cofre del auto

Camino unos pocos metros hasta la salida del estacionamiento,cuando se dió cuenta que la rubia no lo estaba siguiendo. Observó a Hiyori preguntandose si lo había escuchado,pues la chica nisiquiera se había movido al escuchar lo que le había dicho. Entrecerró los ojos con sueño y se acercó a la vizard sentandose de nuevo junto a ella.

-Yo...ya le hablé por celular a Daisuke... -contestó Hiyori una vez que su compañero se había sentado junto a ella- Seguro que viene en camino.

-Ya veo. Podemos esperar un poco mas. -contestó secamente

Nuevamente un silencio frustrante e incómodo se había vuelto a apoderar de la atmósfera. Seguían ahí sentados sin emitir palabra alguna,con la mirada baja y derrotada. Shinji cerró los ojos por el cansancio,ultimamente había estado durmiendo demasiado,y se suponía que a esas horas el ya estaba dormido. Ya no pensaba claramente,su mente se nublaba a medida que el sueño se apoderaba de él. Estaba a punto de caer dormido cando sintió un peso en su hombro.  
_"Hiyori..."_,pensó acertadamente viendo la cabeza de esta apoyada sobre él. _"¿Por que hace esto? Ella no hace esto...ella no hace esto...ella no hace esto..."_. Sintió que el peso desaparecía mientras de la boca de la chica salía un bajo "lo siento",Shinji asintió despreocupado. _"Ahora se disculpa..."_,sentenció tratando de despertarse claramente.  
Había empezado a nevar desde hace unos minutos,el frío era desesperante,sin embargo Hiyori actualmente llevaba la chaqueta de Shinji. El rubio volvió a toser y acto seguido bostezó mientras se acercaba un poco mas a Hiyori.

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó  
-Estoy bien...deja de molestarme... -dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos  
-Deja de ser tan malcriada.

La chica frunció el ceño dejando de esconder su rostro al mismo tiempo dispuesta a insultarlo,sin embargo su boca había sido sellada en el instante en que la había descubierto. Sus labios se acababan de tibiar ante lo que acababa de ocurrír pero la chica no era capaz de librarse del beso del rubio;de pronto la había sujetado bruscamente de la cintura y la había acercado a él para simplemente Sus labios se acababan de tibiar ante lo que acababa de ocurrír pero la chica no era capaz de librarse del beso del rubio;de pronto la había sujetado bruscamente de la cintura y la había acercado a él para simplemente besarla. No había durado mas de diez segundos cuando Shinji la dejó ir.  
Mas que enojada...Hiyori había quedado conmocionada. Tembló ligeramente y empujó a Shinji con las pocas fuerzas que había conseguido. Respiró profundamente y golpeó el cofre del auto mientras pequeños rastros de lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó Shinji alejandose  
-¡Estúpido! -exclamó la chica- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio,Shinji!  
-No me preocupa. -respondió Shinji serenamente- Sé que no hablas en serio  
-¡Te odio,¿me escuchas?! ¡Te odio,maldito bastardo!

Le lanzó su chaqueta abruptamente y se fué corriendo totalmente frustrada mientras Shinji la divisaba a lo lejos.


	15. Error Prematuro

**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de TK y no mío....

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**XV. Error Prematuro**

_"Dimelo....¡que es lo que le has hecho! ¡Bastardo!"_

-No recuerdo nada....

Cerraba y abría los ojos recordandose sólo a sí mismo deteniendo los golpes de Hiyori,Daisuke luchaba por mantener el control del auto pero,en esas circunstancias,le había sido imposible. De pronto su recuerdo se nublaba.

-No recuerdo nada....

Por eso ahora se veía a sí mismo sentado al pie de un auto destrozado,cubriendo sus oídos con ambas manos mientras luchaba por no escuchar el escándalo alrededor suyo de coches parando sin control. Tenía unas pocas manchas de suciedad en su ropa,parecía desesperado.

Y finalmente,había abierto los ojos. Respiró aceleradamente tratando de identificarse,esta vez estaba despierto realmente. No tardó en darse cuenta que en esos momentos estaba acostado sobre una cama que desconocía completamente. Con sabanas blancas y almohadas blancas. Trató de levantar la cabeza pero pronto descubrió que ahora eso le era algo realmente dificil. Finalmente terminó resignandose y se mantuvo acostado.

Estaba por volver a caer dormido cuando escuchó una voz familiar ordenandole lo contrario.

-No te duermas.

El rubio volvió a abrír los ojos dirigiendo la vista a su costado derecho,seguía sin poder ver a la persona que lo llamaba,fue entonces que comenzó a sentír el dolor que no había sentido desde que había despertado. Un dolor en todo el cuerpo inexplicable,y cuando finalemente el dolor se había calmado un poco,lo único que consiguió reavivarlo fue el intenso golpe que una chica rubia le había dado en la mejilla roglando tirarlo de la cama.

El vizard se levantó lentamente logrando observarse al fin. Era raro. Aún llevaba puesto ese smoking,con la única diferencia de que faltaba la chaqueta y estaba un poco roto y empolvado. Cuando consiguió ponerse de pie observó a quien lo había agredido hasta hace unos segundos. No fue sorpresa para él descubrír quien era.

-Hiyori.... -bisbisó sin ánimos Shinji pero mostrandole una sonrisa cansada- Al menos me alegra que estuvieras aquí cuando desperté

La vizard lo vió con indiferencia,sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Por cierto....lo siento....no puedo recordar. ¿Donde....estamos?

-Un....hospital. -respondió Hiyori- Es imposible que no lo recuerdes,después de todo lo que pasó.

-¿Acaso ocurrió algo luego de que tu novio llegara?

-Si. Es por eso que estás hecho un desastre y has venido a parar aquí. -le dijo con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro

-No me importa saber

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hiyori de pronto había desaparecido cambiandola por una expresión de incredulidad e impresión. Lo observó fijamente frunciendo el seño hasta haber logrado tranquilizarse. Para ese entonces Shinji ya había vuelto a la cama y se había recostado dandole la espalda a la rubia.

-Largo -murmuró debilmente

-Cobarde

**OMFG! Que extraño. Pero entiendan...las cosas a uno le salen raras cuando está deprimido,y yo...¡estoy deprimida! Tranquilos,que para el siguiente episodio se resuelve la incógnita,espero poder volver a publicar a tiempo.**

**Nos vemos....sigo deprimida :(**


	16. Retroceso

**Disclaimer: **Bleach de TK y no mió,ya saben.

**Sin comentarios,solo decir que en este episodio practicamente no avanzamos,si no que retrocedemos a lo que pasó antes del capitulo anterior,osea lo que no se vió. El capítulo está horrible,no lo recomiendo. Y como no he dejado mensaje al final mas que una nota aclaratoria,aprovecho aquí para agradecer los reviews que tuve de parte de Tsukishirohime-chan(no me aprendo tu nick xD es muy largo para mi memoria de niña preescolar xp),Maryeli y a Argin Heart.**

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**XVI. Retroceso**

_"Estamos saliendo de esete hospital,y sin embargo a mi memoria no ha venido recuerdo alguno sobre lo que pasó luego de alejarme de Hiyori la noche de esa boda. Pero...he estado observando a Hiyori cautelosamente,debí haberla dejado que me dijera lo que había pasado. ¿Que es ese vendaje en su pierna?"_

-Hey,Hiyori... -murmuró el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del aburrimiento

-¿Que quieres?

-¿Que te ocurrió en la pierna?

-....

_La noche de la boda: 1:57 am_

Una brisa aun mas gélida había comenzado a soplar acompañada de una leve cantidad de nieve cayendo del cielo. El vizard resopló con frío y metió las manos en sus bolsillos sin olvidar cada instante de lo que acababa de hacer. Suspiró deprimido y bajó la cabeza.

-No debiste hacerlo... -se dijo pateando ua pequeña piedra lejos de él.

Ya se había alejado bastante de la chica que seguramente continuaba sentada sobre el cofre del auto. Siguió caminando unos pocos metros mas adelante hasta que observó una figura familiar acercandose desde esta dirección. Se quedó parado por un par de segundos y finalmente pudo ver con claridad quien era. Shinji se desanimó mas al verlo,no podía ser que apareciera en el momento menos oportuno. ¿No podía tardarse un poco mas el tal novio de Hiyori?

Vió como Daisuke lo saludaba con una sonrisa,pero él no se molesto en corresponderle. De pronto el sujeto le tocó el hombro.

-¿Que es lo que haces aquí? -le preguntó- Escuché lo del incidente,¿y Hiyori?

_"Este tipo....no se parece en nada a mí. Hiyori está loca...." _,pensó Shinji viendolo fijamente. Se tardó unos momentos pero al fin le señaló con el dedo hacia donde se encontraba la vizard. Estaba a punto de continuar su camino cuando sintió como lo jalaba de la chaqueta.

-¡¿Q...que haces?! -exclamó Shinji esforzandose por no caerse mientras caminaba en reversa

-Lo siento. Pero si piensas venír con nosotros no puedes quedarte aquí. -le respondió Daisuke sin soltarlo;el rubio no se resistía mucho

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Deja de jalarme,maldita sea,hey!! -le replicó mientras se detenía en seco y se liberaba del agare del castaño- Vete tu con Hiyori.... -le dijo acomodandose la chaqueta

-¿Uh? ¿Ocurrió algo?

_"¿Por que no podría decírcelo?"_,pensó con malicia el rubio mientras una sonrisa cínica se dibujaba en su rostro. _"Por que Hiyori te mataría,pero....eso no sería nuevo."_. Shinji comenzó as reírse mentalmente sin poder evitar que unas silenciosas carcajadas se le escaparan en verdad.

_"Estoy a punto de hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido,pero...."_;se dió completamente la vuelta sin dejar de sonreír quedando frente a frente con Daisuke,su sonrisda comenzó a acrecentarse con las palabras en la boca. _"....simplemente no puedo detenerme. Tengo algo que me hace desear molestarlo aunque me cause problemas con cuaquiera,o sólo soy...."_.

Y finalmente abrió la boca para decírlo.

-La besé.

_"...estúpido"_.

**Quizá en el capitulo pasado dije que en este se aclararía todo,pero en fin....les quedé mal jeje. Gracias por su comprensión,en el siguiente continuamos con todo. Y por cierto,leí un review sobre que a Shinji lo golpeó Daisuke,pero no fue así,fue de parte de Tsuki-chan(lo abrevié!! :D) sólo quería aclarar,por que pensar en eso hasta a mí me dá cosa xD**

**OK bye.**


	17. Un Mal Resultado

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**XVII. Un Mal Resultado**

-La besé.

No pudo evitar soltar una risilla al decirlo,observó al sujeto con alegría y una vez que había quedado satisfecho con su expresión se dispuso a marcharse. El rubio se dió media vuelta lentamente pero enseguida sintió que lo habían tomado del hombre,se giró y fué cuando Diasuke lo sujetó por el chaleco y lo sacudía sin que Shinji se resistiera. _"No vale la pena..." _pensaba esperando a ver que quería el castaño.

-¡Que es lo que has dicho! ¡Shinji!

_"¿Shinji?"_,pensó sonriendo aún mas,_"¿Que acaso no me llamabas Hirako?"_. Shinji apartó lo apartó de él y se paró erguido mientras,sin perder nunca su expresión tranquila,le contestaba nuevamente de una manera que sabía solo le causaría mas problemas.

-Que la be...

De pronto sintió un golpe en la mejilla que le impidió seguír hablando,retrocedió unos pasos y frunció el ceño viendo a Daisuke sumamente confundido. _"Maldición...como dejé que me golpeará ese idiota..."_,pensó. Observó como el castaño trataba de golpearlo nuevamente,pero rápidamente se hizo a un lado logrando que este cayera por la falta de equilibrio. Suspiró cansado mientras tocaba la mejilla que le había golpeado.

-Maldita sea. -dijo sintiendo un pequeño dolor- Ese estupido me ha hecho esto,como es que lo permití.

-Maldito... -murmuró Daisuke aún en el suelo

-¿Ah? -sonrió.- Vamos,trata de golpearme otra vez. -dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua mostrando el piercing que llevaba en ella -Quedate ahí,Daisuke

Una voz familiar se escuchó pronunciar aquellas palabras tan firmes que el castaño había obedecido. El vizard observó a su izquierda viendo como la rubia se aproximaba a ellos,se exaltó un poco al verla pero finalmente terminó sin cambiar su pose de tranquilidad y le sonrió.

-Hiyori. -murmuró- No estabas...

-¡Callate! -exclamó golpeandolo en el estómago haciendo que este cayera abruptamente al suelo de espaldas mientras la vizard se sentaba sobre su estómago y lo sujetaba sin cuidado alguno de la corbata casi ahorcandolo

-¡¿Q-que diablos haces?!

-¡Escuchame bien,estúpido! ¡Vuelves a hablar de lo que ocurrió,o siquiera a hacer alguna insinuación sobre eso,y juro que te meteré esa maldita boca de mierda que tienes por donde mas te duela! ¡¿Lo compredes?!

-Si pudieras repetír lo de..."por donde mas me duela"...

Nuevamente uno de sus comentarios ocasionó que Hiyori lo golpeará. La chica tomó uno de los tacones que había tenido que ponerse para la boda y lo golpeó en la nariz con este ocasionando que la sangre corriera a montones por el rostro de Shinji. Lo miró una segunda vez y le volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

-Ahora...¡¿lo comprendes?!

-S-Si...Hiyori... -respondió el rubio sonriendole mientras limpiaba la sangre- Pero...

-Shinji...

-¡Bien! ¡Ya me ha quedado claro!

Hiyori volvió a ponerse el zapato y se paró mientras soltaba la corbata de su compañero,comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta el auto diciendo simplemente un "vamonos" para lograr que Shinji y Daisuke la obedecieran,lo cual logró con este ultimo quien seguía sorprendido por la manera en que Hiyori había tratado a Shinji. La chica se dió cuenta de que este continuaba en el suelo.

-Shinji...vamonos.

Vaciló un poco antes de acatar sus ordenes,tosió un par de vecez y la observó confundido pero finalmente le respondió con un si y se puso de pie siguiendola. Los tres caminaron hasta el estacionamiento,ya simplemente había unas pocas personas,los paramédicos ya no estaban y ahora casi todo había sido cubierto por la nieve. El trío caminó con problemas hasta el auto,primeramente subió Diasuke tratandolo de arrancar pero sin obtener resultados,mientras Shinji y Hiyori esperaban afuera.

Shinji tosía de vez en cuando a causa del frío mientras en su cuerpo sentía una especie de cosquilleo que mostraba al temblar excesivamente. La rubia lo observó extrañada.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó con indiferencia

-Si. -respondió Shinji extrañado de que le hiciera aquella pregunta,la observó cuidadosamente por unos segundos sintiendo cierta pesadez en sus párpados,cuando se le ocurrió pronunciar su nombre sin motivo alguno.-...Hiyori...

-¿Que pasa?

-... -sonrió de manera burlona- ...tus senos si crecieron... -¡¿Uh...?! ¡Oye,ESTÚ····!

De pronto sus palabras se vieron cortadas al sentír como el brazo de Shinji la atraía hacia él de manera brusca haciendolo parecer una clase de abrazo,Hiyori lo pensó dos vecez antes de apartarse de él,pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo sintió como el peso de su compañero se desvanecía sobre ella. La chica trató de sujetarlo pero,en el intento,se golpeó bruscamente la pierna contra el auto;ambos cayeron al piso mientras Hiyori gritaba el nombre de Daisuke.

-¡Daisuke! ¡Daisuke! -gritaba presionando la herida en su pierna,al parece algún metal la había cortado.- Maldición...¡Daisuke!

-¡Hiyori-san! -exclamó Daisuke arrodillandose a lado de ella- ¡H-Hiyori-san,¿que ha pasado?! ¡Por que...Hirako...!

-Silencio... -murmuró observando como la sangre salía de la herida en su pierna- ...él...de nuevo está enfermo...


	18. Maniobra Perfecta

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**XVIII. Maniobra Perfecta**

-Cigarros

Exclamó el rubio arrojando la cajetilla por la habitación. Era una de las tantas cosas que había encontrado en el armario de Hiyori y Daisuke;pero nada que le importara o que le causara interés. Hasta ahora lo único que encontraba era basura de Daisuke,que al parecer trataba de esconder.

La vizard estaba acostada sobre la cama hojeando una vieja revista que Shinji había sacado del armario. No sabía nisiquiera que era lo que el rubio buscaba,pero sin embargo no se había sentido con los ánimos de detenerlo. Ella sólo sabía que él tendría que guardar todo lo que sacara de ahí.

-¿Sabías que Daisuke fuma? -le preguntó Shinji casi en tono de burla enseñandole una seguna cajetilla de cigarrillos.

-Desde hace meses. No es que me importe. -contestó con indiferencia la chica sin quitar la vista de lo que hacía- Mientras no lo haga cerca de mí...no tiene por que molestarme.

Shinji continuó sacando las cosas hasta que finalmente terminó por encontrar lo que tanto había buscado. Luego de haber vuelto del hospital había comenzado a buscarlas;las cosas que había perdido desde el momento en que había despertado en la que - hasta donde sabía - era la casa de Hiyori.

Se puso de pie sonriendo satisfecho luego de tanto trabajo que le había tomado. Puso sus cosas entre las cuales se encontraban su zampakuto,su billetera,su reloj y algunas pulseras sobre la cama donde descansaba Hiyori,ocasionando sin intención que esta se molestara en ver lo que hacía.

Hiyori entrecerró los ojos con cansancio y se sentó dejando la revista de lado,sólo para detenerse a observar como Shinji tomaba lentamente sus cosas y las guardaba en sus bolsillos. Tomó su zampakuto firmemente y le sonrió a la chica de una manera un poco extraña que la desconcertó un tanto.

-¿Que haces? -preguntó enseguida frunciendo el ceño mas de lo habitual

-Creo que...me voy... -respondió tranquilamente con palabras normales,pero sin darse cuenta que estas habían causado mas que una leve impresión.

-¡¿E-Estás loco?! -le reprochó Hiyori sin poder creerlo- ¡¿A donde se supone que irás?!

-Bueno,creo que volveré a Karakura.

La chica lo dejó caminar unos metros,cruzando la puerta de la habitación normalmente hasta llegar a la puerta,donde se volteó a despedirse con una simple sonrisa,fué entonces que Hiyori se dió valor para detenerlo. Shinji sólo había escuchado un leve y atropellado "espera" pero hizo caso y se detuvo volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta la habitación.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó el rubio sonriendole

-Quiero...que veas algo antes de irte... -contestó la vizard- ...abajo de la cama...

El vizard se arrodilló y buscó debajo de la cama hasta toparse con un objeto,lo sacó con delicadeza y acto seguido lo observó contento de verlo. Hace días que se preguntaba si en realidad Hiyori aún la conservaba.

-No es el mejor lugar para esconder una zampakuto. -dijo dandole la katana

-Nadie lo encontrará allí. -contestó la chica con frialdad mientras la desenvainaba- Mirala...ha estado allí hace bastante tiempo. No la libero desde la guerra con Aizen.

Shinji tomó asiento en el borde de la cama,esperando algo,ya no sabía si irse o no. Ahora lo último que quería era estár alejado de ella,quien parecía estár bastante concentrada observando el filo de su zampakuto,¿cuanto tiempo podría haber estado ahí?

Shinji vió con detalle a Hiyori sin perderla de vista el mas mínimo instante,como si con sólo distraerse la fuese a perder. ¿Por que había estado tanto tiempo sin ella? Ahora que la observaba tan de cerca,que pasaba el tiempo con ella;se preguntaba como le había sido posible. Se acercó un poco mas,ella continuaba examinando su zampakuto. Él la detuvo tomando la hoja con cuidado de no cortarse.

-Sabes... -bisbisó Shinji viendola a los ojos- ...puede que sea raro,pero esto me está excitando

-... -le mostró una sonrisa burlandose de él- Eres un estúpido enfermo. -dijo envainando la zampakuto

De pronto la rubia se había vuelto envuelta por dos brazos que no la dejaron ir,frunció el seño y quiso golpearlo,pero la tenía bien sujeta a su cuerpo que no le era posible mover los brazos con libertad,lo que la molestó fué cuando empezó a sentir que la estaba besando en el cuello,y segundos mas tarde en el pecho.

-Imbecil... -dijo tratando de alejarlo,pero por alguna razón no lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas- ...¿no sabes que puedo arrojarte cuando quiera?

-Si lo sé. -respondió entre besos- Pero parece que aún no quieres.

-Ya te lo dije...cuando yo quiera...

Pero al final había cedido,correspondiendole el beso que acababa de darle en la boca. Ambos estaban tan despegados de la realidad,sin siquiera darse cuenta la precensia que acababa de entrar a la casa.


	19. Contra uno Mismo

**Disclaimer: **_:D No,Bleach sigue perteneciendole a TK,en fin._

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**XIX. Contra uno Mismo**

Hiyori pronto había sido cubierta por los besos de Shinji,pero tratando de no parecer feliz con lo que estaba pasando. Lo mantenía a cierta distancia suya sin siquiera observarlo. Su vista estaba plantada en el techo o en las paredes de la habitación,ella no respondía a nada de lo que el rubio hacía.

Desgraciadamente,sus ojos terminaron por observar la puerta que continuaba entreabierta lo suficiente como para que alguien pudiera ver al interior de la habitación. Hiyori se sorprendió en el acto abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo mientras murmuraba un nombre.

-Daisuke....

Shinji se detuvo enseguida preguntandose si en verdad había escuchado eso,mientras,fuera de la habitación,Daisuke salía a toda prisa de la casa.

-¿Piensas en él en este momento? -le preguntó indignado

-¡¡No,estúpido!! -le gritó arrojandolo a un lado- ¡¡Daisuke estaba ahí!!

-¿Y eso que importa?

-¡¡Eres un imbecil!!

Pronto la chica salió corriendo gritando el nombre de Daisuke,Shinji simplemente la fulminó con los ojos y comenzó a llamarla pero sin conseguír respuesta. Al final tomó su zampakutoh y rápidamente fué tras ella.

-¡¡Hiyori!! -exclamó Shinji saliendo de la habitación- ¡¡Espera!!

-¡Callate! -gritó la aludida abriendo la puerta por la que su novio acababa de salír- ¡¡Daisuke!!

Ambos terminaron fuera de la casa justo a tiempo para ver como el auto arrancaba lejos de ahí. Hiyori se detuvo en el acto viendo el vehículo alejarse,suspiró sin los ánimos suficientes para seguirlo. Pronto el vizard se acercó a ella por atrás observando en silencio aquella imagen. No quiso decír nada al respecto;era obvio que ese tipo se había ido por lo que acababa de hacer,pero él por alguna razón no se sentía culpable.

_"Yo la conocí primero..."_,pensó tratando de excusarse mientras observaba a Hiyori fijamente.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó Shinji de mala gana,pero pensó que era lo más adecuado en esa situación

La rubia solamente lo observó de reojo frunciendo el seño sin que esto lo afectara. Despues de todo no podía decír que solamente él era el culpable,si Hiyori hubiera querido,el jamás se habría acercado. Pero sin embargo lo había dejado besarla por un tiempo bastante considerable,y si Daisuke no se hubiera presentado,seguro que aún seguirían ahí.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Lo único que Shinji había ocasionado eran problemas,y aunque el no era de los que se culpaba de todo y se deprimía,esta vez sabía que era la verdad. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta pararse a lado de Hiyori,y finalmente se decidió a hacerlo.

-Yo iré a buscarlo. -dijo con voz clara el vizard

-No tienes por que.... -le contestó Hiyori cabisbaja- ...esto a ti no te incumbe.

-..... -se quedó callado por breves segundos- ...voy a hacer algo bien. Parece que....estás bastante bien con Daisuke,entonces....iré por él,le explicaré las cosas y luego... -le sonrió- .....simplemente me marcharé. Será como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esta última frase había dejado anonadada a Hiyori. Levantó la cabeza sólo para ver a Shinji a la cara,por lo visto hablaba en serio.

-Shinji... -bisbisó Hiyori aún impresionada

-Pero...aunque te vaya a dejar con él... -continuó sin dejar su sonrisa de lado- .....debes saber que yo te enamoré antes.

-¡¿Qu...?!

De pronto los labios de la rubia habían sido cerrados por un beso por parte de Shinji. Había sido un beso bastante rápido que apenas si pudo sentír. Se separaron rápidamente sólo para volverse a observar. Shinji sólo pronunció dos sencillas palabras.

-Te amo.

Y entonces se fué corriendo hacia donde había partido el auto dejando a Hiyori atrás. La chica tocó sus labios con nostalgia,pensando que esa podría ser la última que vez que se veían.

**Terminado. Bueno,ahora si que llegamos al final. Me atrevería a decír que el fic se acaba a los 22 capítulos. Es que,debo decír,que el final ya está hecho,pero a medias,osea aún no ha sido terminado jaja. Todavía me falta hacerle algunas correcciones y como lo que vá luego de este capítulo lo hice todo en uno sólo,pues aún me falta dividirlo en partes,ya que si no quedaría un capítulo muy largo,y eso a mí se me hace demasiado horrible. Por eso es que tal vez se divida en dos o tres capítulos. En fin. Ultimamente me dá por contestarles los reviews,asi que....**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

_**Maryeli: **_**ja,en realidad se notó la dif.? yo no me paré a leerlo bien,y en la secu cuando me preguntaron si me habia gustado,yo dije: "si,está bien" tengo un perro chihuahueño llamado Zane,antes tenía uno llamado Richi,pero murió hace poco D: está enterrado en el patio :3 y tmb hay otro perro en la casa que se llama cucu,pero no es mío,asi que jojo. xD Sobre tu fic de traducción,pues no te apresures o presiones,a fin de cuentas uno tiene todo el tiempo del mundo,pero eso sí,apurate antes de que Aizen le haga algo a Shinji en el manga. No te creas,en fin,ya quiero leer el final,muero por él. Como lo anhelo,he esperado tanto por el final. Bueno,abrazos y cuidate.**

_**Tsuki-chan: **_**jaja tu manera de dejar reviews me parece tan energica xp yo tmb espero que aizen no mate a shinji así sin mas pero que se le va a hacer si tite quiere. Ok saludos,byebye!!**

_**Emi-neko: **_**nada que decir jojo bien que sigas qui,nos leemos bye.**

_**Argin Heart: **_**ja pues si,parece que el otro cap está mejor que el antepasado,pero no me hagas mucho caso,yo solo digo incoherencias. En fin,pues yo creo que si hubiera hecho que Shinji se fuera,habría sido algo....malo y poco creativo de mi parte, ya que todos se lo esperaban xD Pero debo decír que eso de que hiyori lo hubiera ido a buscar si sería lindo. Ya me lo imaginé :D Si! el manga está emocionante,ya quiero ver que ocurre con Shinji en el 367!! ¡¿Que le hará Aizen?! o_O Ok,nos leemos,abrazos y saludos!! cuidate bastante eh? xD**

**Bye Bye :p**


	20. Sufragio

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach no es mío,es de TK._

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**XX. Sufragio**

Suspiró con ligero cansancio mientras se adentraba en aquella central subterranea de trenes,ya no tenía mas ánimos de correr aunque sabía que posiblemente perdería de vista a quien seguía si no lo hacía. Ese idiota no se había detenido al menos hasta avanzar unos 30 km. Por alguna razón se había detenido en ese lugar.

Enseguida el rubio comenzó a acelerar el paso procurando no ser visto por el castaño que no paraba de correr,los ojos de Shinji se fijaron sobre este sin distracción alguna,y finalmente,cuando ambos estaban por llegar donde el tren partía,el vizard lo sujetó por un hombro y lo tiró al piso quedando el de pie. Jadeó por unos breves momentos sin que el hombre intentara algo.

-Perdona,pero malinterpretaste eso que ocurrió en tu casa. -le dijo con velocidad pero claramente para que le entendiera

-Tu...estabas besandola... -le contestó fríamente tratando de levantarse,pero parecía no tener fuerzas

Shinji se arrodilló y le presionó el cuello ligeramente viendolo a los ojos y se lo repitió.

-Lo malinterpretaste.

En un movimiento sorpresivo pero débil,Daisuke se levantó y salió corriendo contra el tren,quizá pensaba subír en el,pero de cualquier forma Shinji se lo impidió. Lo golpeó en la espalda con su zampakutoh aún envainada. El castaño cayó al suelo con un fuerte ruido sólo para encontrarse sobre él al rubio que lo amenazaba con la hoja de una espada pegada a su cuello que tentaba de una manera casi impiadosa con cortar su yugular.

Daisuke luchaba por tranquilizarce mientras Shinji lo observaba fríamente,y con el mismo tono comenzó a hablarle.

-Vendrás conmigo. -dijo en dos segundos

-¿E-Estás...loco...? -logró articular entre pausas el hombre- Sacar una arma aquí...en serio...¿crees que no te verá alguien? Hay cientos de policía en un sitio como este,Shinji...

-Puedo encargarme de eso. Además no pienso matarte en este lugar,sólo es para convencerte.

Su platica continuó por un par de segundos hasta que las voces firmes de las autoridades del sitio comenzaron a protestar contra Shinji por lo que estaba haciendo. Este no se molestó en siquiera volverse para verlos aunque estaba consciente que lo señalaban con armas.

-¿Lo oyes? -murmuró Daisuke mientras los policías le pedían a Shinji que soltase el arma- ¿Que es lo que piensas? Si continuas con esto vas a morir,estúpido.

-Hah... -suspiró Shinji sin moverse.- Entonces tendré que hacerme cargo

De pronto una bala fué disparada de una de tantas armas que poseían. El rubio se giró rápidamente y en menos de un segundo dicha bala había caído al suelo cortada en dos; no hizo ningún movimiento,por el momento no tenía intenciones de herir a nadie,lo único que le preocupaba era llevar a Daisuke de vuelta con Hiyori.

Hubo mas armas aún que se dispararon llevando una rafaga de balas al vizard que este contrarrestó de inmediato. Daisuke ya se había levantando viendo sorprendindo lo que Shinji hacía sólo con una espada. Los policías seguían llegando mientras las personas alrededor se alejaban temiendo salír lastimados entre ese espectáculo de armas. Finalmente Shinji comenzaba a cansarse dejando voluntariamente que unas pocas balas pasaran a sus lados o por encima de su cabeza,pero sin dejar de protegerse a él.

Observó con alivio cómo cada una de las armas se iba quedando sin carga. Sólo unos pocos polícias continuaban amenazandolo con estas,pero entonces algo había ocurrido;bajaron las armas sin persistír mas y uno de ellos comenzó a hablar por un radio.

El rubio se extrañó de este hecho pero sin prestarle mayor importancia hasta que vió atrás suyo. Se sorprendió bastante,no podía ser que el hubiera permitido que pasara eso.

A sus espaldas se encontraba él;Daisuke con una herida de bala en el pecho y desangrandose,cayó al suelo a los pies de Shinji mientras este lo veía sin moverse de su sitio. Incapaz de hacer algo,el rubio sólo pensó en retroceder tratando de evitar la situación.

**Bueno,pues el fic termina en dos capítulos. ¿Quien diría que en u capítulo la historia daría este giro? Si,puede que algunos pero hasta ahora nadie confirmado,en fin. Gracias por sus reviews a AnaBlack0516,Maryeli,Tsuki-chan,Argin Heart y Bloody Shooter.**

**Esperemos para la otra semana sea libre de publicar los últimos dos capítulos y pongamos fin a esto.**

**Nos leemos. Cuidense.**


	21. Implícito

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Son de TK._

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**XXI. Implícito**

Hirako Shinji nunca había pensado en siquiera pisar una jefatura de policía,y mucho menos había pensado estár ahí por "quebrantar" la ley,y ni hablar de la sola idea de pagar una multa por este hecho. Pero al pensarselo mejor eso es lo menos que podía pedír;luego de haber ocasionado tal alboroto lo mas compresivo hubiera sido que lo retenieran en una celda por unos días. Pero ahora que importaba,para empezar no sabía ni por que había dejado que esos policías lo esposaran.

Ya habían transcurrido a lo mucho tres horas desde lo sucedido. Finalmente dió los primeros pasos sobre el suelo de un hospital totalmente desconocido para él,era de lo poco que había alcanzado a notar de la ambulancia;el nombre. Preguntó a la recepcionista por la habitación de una sola persona. Subió unos cuantos pisos en el ascensor sin prestarle mayor importancia a nada. Y cuando cruzaba lentamente los pasillos del piso donde había bajado,dió con la habitación. Abrió lentamente la puerta y entró observando algo que llamó su atención.

No había sido la figura de Daisuke recostado sobre las camas y envuelto entre las sabanas blancas con una venda en el pecho lo que la captó. Si no la pequeña joven rubia que yacía recostada sobre un sofá. Con los ojos cerrados y el único sonido de su respiración. Se dedicó a ver su rostro,no había rastro de lagrima o alguna señal que la mostrara preocupada o nerviosa. Shinji se acercó procurando no despertarla,y comenzó a tocar su cabello hasta terminar por acariciarlo.

De nuevo se volvió hacia Daisuke y lo observó con repugnancia,nisiquiera estaba preocupado por él. Tal vez sólo había ido al pensar que Hiyori estaría allí,y él aún no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Se dió media vuelta para ver a la chica una vez más y dijo fríamente cuatro palabras al castaño.

-Lastima que sigas vivo.

Y entonces sólo sonrió a Hiyori al momento que le besaba dulcemente la mejilla izquierda. Se puso de pie dirigiendose hasta la puerta. Con un pequeño movimiento enseguida la abrió y apenas estaba fuera así de rápido la cerró alejandose con una pariencia normal de la habitación.

**Hola gente,¡sólo un capítulo mas! ¡Gracias dios! Bueno,en fin. El próximo y último capítulo será publicado el viernes,sin falta,ya que el fin me voy de vacaciones. En fin,gracias por sus reviews a Tsuki-chan,AnaBlack0516,Bloody Shooter y Maryeli.**

**Muy bien,cuidense. Bye**


	22. Vuelta al Final

**RAZÓN DE SER**

**Último Capítulo**

**XXII. Vuelta al Final**

Shinji había atravesado aquella entrada tan silenciosa y cuidadosamente que nisiquiera se percató de los ojos color miel que se habían dedicado a observarlo apenas se abrieron con el ruido de la puerta. La chica sólo había levantado la cabeza un poco,aún estaba algo dormida y su vista no conseguía adaptarse del todo a la luz. Observó confusa cómo alguien salía por la puerta de la habitación,dandose cuenta en el último segundo de quien era.

-Shin...ji... -murmuró mas en tono de pregunta que de afirmación

-Si era él. - afirmó una voz casi inaudible

Hiyori miró a su izquierda encontrandose con los ojos semiabiertos de quien hasta ese momento continuaba siendo su novio. Se sentó en el borde del sofá en silencio,y de igual forma caminó hasta la cama. Se detuvo unos centímetros antes al momento que ambos se sonreían.

Para ese momento,Shinji simplemente caminaba derrotado hacia el lugar donde había comenzado todo. Arrastrando su zampakuto y con la cabeza baja. Bajó por las escaleras de la central subterranéa adentrandose a esta;porsupuesto que ese era un lugar distinto al que había estado hace unas cuantas horas luego de lo ocurrido,aunque ahora lo que menos le importaba era ser arrestado nuevamente.

Continuó su camino sin motivo alguno,después de todo no había conseguido nada de lo que quería. Con bastante anticipación subió al tren luego de haber comprado un boleto,nisiquiera se molestó en tomar asiento y se dedicó a quedarse en la entrada del vagón observando sin ninguna razón el exterior. Los minutos pasaban lentamente,pero finalmente llegó la hora de que el tren partiera;este ya se había llenado de gente y Shinji continuaba en la entrada aprovechando que el guardia se había ido. No sabía ni por que él seguía allí.

Sintió cómo el tren comenzaba a moverse lentamente para empezar el viaje. Echando un último vistazo al exterior se adentró de lleno en el vagón con un ligero suspiro. El tren comenzó a tomar velocidad y alejarse,en unos cuantos segundos desaparecería en la oscuridad del tunel logrando perder de vista aquél exterior. Shinji permaneció callado escuchando atropelladamente las voces de las personas. Algunas gritando,otras susurrando,hasta que se le ocurrió observar una vez más al exterior.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y se aseguró de estár escuchando bien. Esa escena no podía ser verdad;pero sí. Con alegría formó una media sonrisa y murmuró un nombre.

-Hiyori...

La observaba a ella. Corriendo y gritando su nombre mientras trataba de esbozar una sonrisa. La chica se detuvo sin dejar de ser observada por Shinji que no se había movido en todo ese tiempo.

-¡Shinji! -gritó Hiyori- ¡Te amo!

Finalmente la sonrisa del rubio se formó completamente,con un torpe movimiento saltó del vagón tropezando y cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente,pero se puso de pie enseguida sin dejar de ver a los ojos de Hiyori en ningún momento. Suspiró débilmente acercandose a ella paso a paso y cuando estaban frente a frente la acercó a su pecho entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda,ella hizo lo mismo con él mientras este le susurraba en el oído.

-Tambien te amo.

Ahora lo tenía claro; Hiyori era su razón de ser.

**Bueno que les puedo decír,hace ya tiempo que no finalizaba una historia. Sólo me había dedicado a hacer one-shots y las demás historias que he hecho aún siguen con la etiqueta de "In Process",pero este finalmente pude ponerle "Complete".**

**Bueno,volviendo al fic,la cosa ha quedado algo inconclusa respecto a lo que sucedió con Hiyori y quien según el fic había sido "su novio". La verdad no me pareció correcto meterle tantas cosas al último capítulo y pues simplemente no gasté espacio del escrito poniendolo. Pero pues resumiendo; parece que finalmente Daisuke se dió cuenta de la relación entre Shinji y Hiyori y terminó con esta. Fue entonces que Hiyori salió corriendo a buscarlo.**

**Me gustaría decirles que pasó luego de todo esto,pero la verdad ya ha sido suficiente ficción en el trayecto de esta historia; mañana me voy de vacaciones,a última hora se acortaron jeje pero no me quise ir dejando inconcluso esto. Así que espero hayan disfrutado la lectura aquellos que dejaron review y tambien a los que no lo hicieron. Gracias a:**

_**Tsuki-chan - Maryeli - Emi-neko - Kendrix Princess - Argin Heart**_

**Y como dije,a aquellos lectores anónimos que siguieron la historia o los que faltan por dejar review en el futuro y este último capítulo. Cuidense,bye.**


End file.
